Te amo pero todo salio mal
by kira.renge
Summary: La confianza es lo mas importante entonces ¿porque el no la tuvo con ella?, Lucy fue a una mision en solitario pero al volver...Loki se culpa, Gray esta molesto, Gajeel se siente inpotente, Happy llora desconsoladamente y Natsu no puede creer lo que esta oyendo ¿Que paso?. Pido desculpas a quines la leian pero aqui esta resubida lo siento y Gracias. DISFRUTENLA
1. Miedo

**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima-sensei, ya que amo su manga me dedique a crear una historia la cual la base en un triste acontecimiento inventado por mí para su manga, espero que lo disfruten…en esta historia puede que no participen todos los personajes, pero se nombraran algunos de vez en cuando.**

**Capítulo 1: MIEDO**

Se suponía que hoy sería un día como todos…un joven de cabello rosa corría por las calles… entro apresurado a una casa por la puerta de estas...esperen un minuto por la ¿PUERTA?, Si por la puerta subió la escalera a toda velocidad y cuando iba a tomar la perilla del cuarto es detenido, por un joven de cabello negro azulado el cual se paró enfrente de el con una mirada amenazante

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí? Vete Natsu- le dijo cortante, Gray.

-No me iré, no antes sin verla- le contesto

-No tienes por qué verla- le dijo un joven de traje y cabello naranja como melena,Loki.

-es cierto Salamander deberías marcharte- le dijo otro sujeto de cabello negro y pircing, Gajeel.

-No puedo, tengo que ver a…- no alcanzo a decirlo cuando sintió un jalón en su pantalon

-nee…Natsu hazles caso…BUAAAAA- comenzó a llorar un pequeño gato azulado, Happy.

-Happy…-dijo el bajando a la altura de este abrazándolo –Esta bien me iré solo si me dicen-

-No quiero hacerlo jam…- dice Gray pero es detenido por la mano de Gajeel

-Si el Samander quiere saber es mejor decírselo ahora, asi se alejara y la coneja estará bien- le dice

-es cierto-dice Loki – Gray podrías decírselo tú me…- una lagrima cayo del rostro de este

-Lo hare, solo no llores- dijo suspirando el mago de hielo

-entonces me dirán- le dice impaciente aun con Happy en sus brazos

-Si…esto Natsu recuerdas que hace una semana Lucy fue a una misión- le dijo rascándose la cabeza

-S-si se fue a una misión en solitario ¿Le fue mal? Creí que podría con ella- dijo preocupado

-Le fue bien la termino el mismo día…-intervino Gajeel, miro a Natsu – Creo que no te gustara oír lo que paso después- ante el comentario Natsu pudo sentir escalofríos

-¿Q-que paso?- les pregunto

-Lucy se alojó en un balneario… fue a pasar y…- el rostro de Gray fue ocultado por su flequillo

-Si yo hubiera ido con ella ES MI CULPA- dijo Loki dejándose caer en el suelo llorando

-No es tu culpa además ella dejo las llaves en la habitación… no es culpa de nadie, solo paso- dijo Gajeel empuñando sus manos con impotencia

-Díganme de una jodida vez que paso- exigió Natsu ya comenzando a perder la paciencia

-L-Lucy se encontró con unos…. Hijos de p***a- dijo gritando lo último el mago de hielo –Y esos sujetos….- gray golpeo la muralla- La-la-la….. – Gray se dejó caer al suelo igual que Loki

-La emboscaron, los malditos la golpearon y...la violaron- dijo Gajeel apretando sus manos mordiéndose el labio dejando que salga una pequeña gota de sangre

Loki seguía en el suelo llorando echándose la culpa, Happy lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo de fuego, Gray golpeaba el suelo maldiciendo y Gajeel estaba serio pero mordía su labio y con sus brazos cruzados se podía notar como le invadia una terrible impotencia… Natsu estaba como piedra no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo tenía que ser una broma una jodida broma, se abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los presente, una mujer de cabellos rojos salió, miro a los chicos y poso su mirada en Natsu…

-Gray te dije que no lo dejaras venir- dijo molesta, luego suspiro –Ya se lo dijeron ¿No?- los jóvenes asintieron

-Quiero ver a Lucy- dijo Natsu ganándose un golpe de Gray

-¡GRAY!- grito erza y este se alejó – No puedes verla Natsu te pido que te vayas antes de que te muela a golpes- sentencio

-N-no quiero verla- dijo tragando saliva y erza suspiro

-Entonces prepárate-

Erza volvió a entrar seguida por Happy al cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta para que los ojos de Natsu pudieran observar lo que pasaba en su interior, Lucy estaba sonriendo tenia algunas vendas en su rostro y brazos… Levy, Charle, Wendy, Juvia y ahora Happy y erza estaban con ella…

-nee, Erza-nee-san- dijo la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- Le pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente

-Lo siento, no puedo recordar mucho, soy una molestia- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza

-No Lu-chan no lo eres- dijo Levy con los ojos algo empañados

-Gracias…esto… ¿Levy-chan?- dijo Lucy confundida

-S-si así es Lu-chan- dijo Levy dándole una sonrisa

Natsu miraba incrédulo la escena, Lucy actuaba como si desconociera todo más bien a todas las presentes, La conversación seguía y con cada palabra Natsu se impactaba más y más… Lucy había perdido casi en su totalidad la memoria, solo recordaba a sus padres lo cuales ella sabía que murieron eso era lo más claro que ella tenía en su memoria, recordaba su cuarto y que vivía en Magnolia aunque no estaba segura de la razón, también sabía que pertenecía a un gremio, ponía recordar que era maga estelar como su madre y unos vagos recuerdos de la batalla contra Acnologia y hades…. los juegos mágicos era lo más borroso que recordaba solo cosa vagas, no recordaba si alguna vez hiso misiones, no recordaba a ninguna persona salvo sus padres y espíritus, su mente estaba llena de lagunas ni siquiera recordaba lo que paso en su última misión la razón de que ahora estuvieras en ese estaba.

Natsu miraba incrédulo la situación es apartado por Loki el cual entre a la habitación

-Leo- dejo Lucy sonriente

-Mi princesa si quiera llámeme Loki- le dice acariciando su cabeza

-Pero leo… tú eres la llave del león por lo que tu nombre es Leo ¿No?- dijo inocente

-Si soy leo- dijo el con un tono triste

Todas las chicas miraban la escena melancólicas Lucy no recordaba que Loki una vez se hiso pasar por humano, más bien Lucy no recordaba cómo llegaron las llaves su poder solo sabía que tenía a Acuarios, cáncer, Hologreum, la crux y Lira que tenía antes de entrar a Fairy tail…antes de conocer a Natsu, Erza la miro y suspiro

-Gray- llama y este entro al cuarto

-Lucy ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dijo acercándose solo dio cuatro pasos y…

Lucy comenzó a gritar, su cuerpo temblaba sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos llorando a mas no poder estaba aterrada solo le pedía a Gray que no se acercara más a ella, Gray retrocedió los cuatro pasos y se quedó dándole la espalda a la puerta

-Lo siento, Lucy- se disculpó entristecido

-n-n-no t-te d-d-dis-culpes- dijo Lucy temblando- s-s-solo e-e-enti-ende-

-Claro- le dijo saliendo

Gray salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda miro a Natsu

-La viste ahora vete- dijo molesto

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Natsu confundido

-Le teme a los hombres… no la culpo aunque haya olvidado su subconsciente no- dijo Gajeel serio pero con los ojos cerrados

-Vete- le volvió a pedir Gray

Natsu asintió y se fue….

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

¿Cómo cojones sucedió esto? JA como si no supiera…Lucy no sabes cómo lo siente si solo yo…DIABLOS de que sirve arrepentirse ahora cuando es demasiado tarde, no importa que fue mi culpa que Lucy empezará a ir a misiones sola…..

-Lucy…si pudiera volver el tiempo a atrás-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Les pido disculpas me dolio borrar la historia pero la volvi a subir ya que quiero corregir unos detalles, realmente lo siento pero aqui esta la historia nuevamente, los quiero y perdonenme por haber borrado la historia antes. adios y besos y les vuelvo a pedir perdon  
**


	2. Culpa

**Capítulo 2: Culpa**

Natsu caminaba por las calles de Magnolia tratando de procesar lo ocurrido en casa de Lucy, se sentía inútil… se sentia como la peor persona de todas.

-Ya tiene 24 años- dijo con nostalgia

Es cierto Natsu lo sabía desde aquello han pasado tres años… desde que cometio el peor error de su vida.

**4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Lucy había cumplido recientemente 20 años se podía decir que era la mujer más feliz de toda Magnolia, no de fiore que digo del mundo, después de una vergonzosa confesión frente a todo el gremio ella y su amado dragon slayer se volvieron novios y llevaban cuatro meses de un bello noviazgo, para Natsu ella lo era todo y lo mismo era para Lucy…Lucy se entregó por completo a este hombre, aquel que susurraba su nombre en su oído, aquel que la acariciaba gentilmente, aquel que la besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo… aquel... su amado Natsu.

Todo se veía bien hasta cuando llevaron ya seis meses de noviazgos la relación entre ambos se volvió un tanto extraña, Natsu que en ese momento estaba en el gremio un tanto pensativo y molesto

-¿Qué te pasa Natsu?- le pregunta la menor de las albinas

-No es nada- dice desanimado saliendo del gremio

Su amiga preocupada por el estado anímico de su amigo de infancia lo siguió, hasta el bosque y allí estaba el tirando rocas desde la orilla del rio… se veía triste y molesto no parecía el Natsu de siempre... no parecia el natsu que ella conocia

-¿tienes problemas con Lucy? Una ¿pelea?- le pregunto

-Ojala fuera eso- dijo soltando un suspiro

-¿Qué paso?- le dijo la albina sentándose al lado de este

-Bueno…es…no lo sé pero desde casi un mes que Lucy esta distanciada conmigo me evita…cuando trato de tocarla se aparta, no lo entiendo- dice en joven cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo

La albina lo miro con pena, junto sus manos asiendo fuerte llamando la atencion del pelirrosa y dijo

-¡Pesquemos! Será una forma de pasar el tiempo –

Natsu la miro unos segundos pensativo pero asintió, se pusieron a pescar y a conversar de sus anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños… Natsu reía a carcajadas y Lissana sonreía al cumplir su cometido. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a discutir sobre un tema trivial del cual Lissana se bufo irritando al mago el cual la persiguió mientras esta reía, cayeron al suelo… Natsu encima de Lissana los ojos de ambos se encontraron Natsu volvió a ocultar su mirada en el flequillo y dijo

-creo que Lucy me está engañando- lo dicho impacta a Lissana

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le dice incrédula aún bajo de el

-La he visto en la calle caminada con un sujeto durante este mes… el mismo día aunque solo una vez por semana…bueno eso creo o me gustaria pensar-

Lissana no sabía que decir…sus manos instintivamente se enredaron en el cuello del mago y lo beso, Natsu por tal acción estaba sorprendido más correspondió al beso… queriendo sentir el calor que solo otro cuerpo podría darle… quería sentirse amado…se dejó llevar aunque la sensacion que le daba la albina no era la que el ansiava siguio la corriente. Al caer la noche Natsu y Lissana se vestían en silencio dispuestos despedirse pero antes...

-Lo siento, Lissana- dijo el joven arepentido _"como pude hacer algo asi, pero..."_

-No te disculpes solo paso- le dijo sonriendo y depositando un suave beso cerca de los labios de este

Natsu lo pensó minusuasamente esto no podia volver a ocurrir pero no fue así esto se repitió una y otra vez la indiferencia y diatancia que Lucy le daba le dolía como no tienen idea y para huir de aquel dichoso dolor se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante…de lissana, un mes eso duro la relación de amigos con derecho de Natsu y lissana hasta que...

-Lucy- susurro aterrorizado el mago de fuego

Si, lo habían descubierto y no con un beso sino con las manos en la masa… Natsu se encontraba recostado en el sillón su casa (me refiero a la del él y Happy) sin camisa debajo de este estaba lissana la cual por suerte todavía llevaba ropa interior puesta… Lucy los miro tenía un papel en la mano…lo apretó firmemente y corrió de allí, Natsu salió tras ella sin ponerse chalas, chaleca o su bufanda solo tenía el pantalón puesto… Por su parte Lissana estaba aterrorizada no sabía que ocurriría ahora se sentía como la peor persona del mundo (**N/A** lo eres pero el otro tampoco es santo ).

-¡Lucy!- grito el mago sujetándola de la muñeca

-SUELTAME- le exigió

-No, yo….- es interrumpido

-lo sabía, trate de fingir pero dime algo ¿Crees que no lo notaria?- dijo la joven indicando el cuello de Natsu

Se miró el cuello y allí están las marcas de besos (Chupones) las cubrió con su mano, como usaba bufanda no se había percatado de ellas... que tonto fue.

-Natsu terminemos- dijo sin mirar al chico

-¿c-cómo?- dijo incrédulo _"NO, No, NO, No Lucy"_ se repetia mentalmente

-esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte…adiós- la joven se zafo del agarre y se fue

Y allí estaba el mirando impotente como lo que más ha amado en su vida se esfumaba de su vista sin ni siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo… Ya no tenía el derecho, dudo de su amor, no tenia la canfianza para tratar de pensar que ello solo fue un malentendido... nunca se lo pregunto directamente a ella, sencillamente no confio en su amor.

Una semana había pasado desde que terminaron…todo el gremio miraba a Natsu de manera hostil y Lucy... ella no había venido al gremio en todo ese tiempo, hasta ese día… La puertas se abrieron de par en par allí estaba ella sonriendo como si nada…camino en dirección a Natsu y ya una vez parada frente del llamo a Lissana sujeto las manos de ambos y les dijo sin dejar de sonreir…

-Les deseo lo mejor- dijo volteo para mirar a Lissana- espero que tú puedas darle lo que yo no logre- finalizo

-Lucy…- susurroaron ambos con un nudo en la garganta

Lucy soltó sus manos, tomo una jarra de alcohol, se paró en la barra (**N/A** si Lucy lo hiso) y grito a viva voz

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Feliciten a la nueva pareja de Fairy tail!- le dijo sonriendo

Por unos segundos hubo silencio… se miraron entre sí como si digieran _"Si es lo que Lucy quiere…"_ y todos festejaron, Lucy suspiro aliviada y bajo de la barra depositando la jarra de alcohol que nunca bebió, miro una vez más a Natsu y Lissana para luego encaminarse donde su equipo estaba esperandola ya que ellos sabian que apesar de lo que dijo su corazon estaba sufriendo mucho.

Dos meses pasaron desde que Lissana y Natsu comenzaron a salir, Lucy no pasaba tanto tiempo en el gremio cada vez que podía iba a una misión con erza o Happy, YA que Gray estaba ocupado con su esposa, Juvia, era un día común y corriente de invierno, Lucy llevaba una capucha después de todo era un día helado en Magnolia cuando se escucho una voz muy conocida e inpotente

-¡LUCY!- grito Titania

-¿Qué demonios paso?- dijo el mago de cabello azulado oscuro mientras se acercaba sguiendo a la pelirroja

-Lucy-san se ha desmayado- dijo angustia Wendy parandose de donde estaba

Erza fue la primera en llegar al lado de la maga estelar se agacho pero se paró de golpe con una cara de espanto

-¡Lucy está sangrando!- grito al ver el pantalón de Lucy cubierto de sangre

Todos estaban aterrorizados, rápidamente y con delicadesa Lucy fue llevada a la enfermería del gremio en la cual fue atendía por la Polyusika y Wendy, todos miraban inpacientes la puerta de la enfermeria, dentro de ella se encontraban las dos magas especialistas en medicina, Erza, Levy y Cana. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par…un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés entraba apresurado al gremio en dirección donde se encontraba Lucy… llevaba puesto un delantal y en su mano llevaba un maletín, entro a la sala donde estaban las chicas…extrañamente nadie se lo impedido.

-Es el, es ese sujeto- dijo Natsu soprendido

-¿El hombre con el que Lucy spuestamente te engañaba? ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Lissana mirando al sujeto entrar a la enfermeria

-Si- respondió desviando la mirada dolido

Los movimientos en el cuarto cesaron luego de unos minutos que entro el hombre… silencio eso se podía sentir hasta que se escuchó un "¡MALDICION!" era la voz de erza eso no les cabía duda a los miembros pero por el grito se imaginaron lo pero y no estaban del todo equivocados, al cabo de unos segundos salió el hombre… miro a todos y dijo….

-¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?- pregunto serio

-Y-yo- dijo el pelirrosa saliendo de la multitud -¿Pasa algo?-

-Me llamo Edgar Millar soy médico ginecólogo- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Natsu la cual este apretó dudoso

-_Medico genoseque-_ penso confundido el pelirrosa

–esto señor ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le pregunto al ver como todo el gremio los miraba

-No, está bien si hablamos acá ellos son mi familia asi que puede hablar- dijo tenso, el hombre lo miro y suspiro

-hace como cuatro meses conoci a Lucy-san a las afueras de mi trabajo - dijo

-_Cabron-_ pensó Natsu

-La hice pasar a mi oficina para hablar ya que se veia algo insegura y asi nos reuníamos todas las semanas el mismo día ya que como usted debe saber ella tenía que verme- le dijo

-¿Cómo?- salió de la boca de un confundido Natsu – Creo que no estoy comprendiendo- el hombre lo miro con una ceja arqueada

-Lucy-san ¿No se lo dijo?- le pregunto dudoso -Oh vaya...-

-¿Q-que cosa?- algo aldaba mal

-Creo que no, Bien le cuento hace dos meses ella me dijo que se lo diría estaba muy feliz aunque también se veía algo… no se… triste o preocupada como si le inquietara algo- dijo rascándose la barbilla – recuerdo perfectamente ese día dijo que iría a su casa ya que no Vivian juntos, desde ese día no la volví a ver-

-Dígame de una vez ¿qué cojones pasa?- dijo un Natsu nervioso e irritado

-Lo siento me desvíe…señor, Lucy-san estaba embarazada- le dijo

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, Lucy… ella ¿EMBARAZADA?.

-Lucy ¿está embarazada?- dijo salamander entre feliz y sorprendido

-Lo siento señor, Lucy-san **ESTABA** embarazada, ella tuvo un aborto- dijo serio –El cuerpo de Lucy-san es delicado por eso ella se controlaba una vez todas las semanas. Dos meses sin recibir el trato correspondiente el cuerpo de Lucy-san no lo resistió y perdió al bebe además note que se encontraba bajo un extremo estrés tanto físico como psicologico- termino

Natsu cayó al suelo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando su Lucy ella esperaba un hijo del, esto es un castogo divino o que….

-Señor ¿Los embarazos hacen que la mujer en ocasiones se niegue a ser tocada?- dijo Lissana

-Claro, los cambios en el cuerpo de las madres es normal en ocasiones se distancian de sus parejas ya que se incomodan al ser tocadas, reflejo del bebe creo- dijo sonriendo algo triste

Estas palabras fueron una apuñalada para el y lissana todos los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro meses aparecían en su mente, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo cojones pudo hacerle eso a ella? ¿Por qué mierda desconfió de su amor hacia él? ¿Por qué fue tan cabron?, estaba devastado se acababa de enterar que iba a ser padre y ahora no… se estaba derrumbando

-Dragneel-san tome- dijo el hombre acercándole un fotografía –Esta es la última ecografía que le hice al bebe, Lucy-san tiene otra era la que le hiba a mostrar ese dia-

Natsu la tomo era una fotografía negra pero se podía apreciar un bulto pequeño… su hijo o hija eso era, la cual nunca va a poder conocer….

**PRESENTE**

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Ese día Erza me golpeo mientras ella lloraba…dolió pero o mas que mi corazon rompiendose… me entere de Happy que Lucy solía vomitar todo el tiempo, no comía bien y le costaba dormir por eso el deterioro su cuerpo debido al estrés causado por nuestra ruptura tan... no tengo ni palabras, más que por el embarazo…. Luego de eso comencé a hacer misiones en las cuales Lissana insistía en ir conmigo y yo acepte, pero a pesar de ser novios no la volví a tocar ya no me importaba nada…

-NATSU- me llamaron

-¿Gray?- dije al verlo

-Tengo que pedirte algo- dijo acercándose a mi serio

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije algo fastidiado

-Bueno son dos cosas uno: no quiero que te acerque a Lucy o yo con Erza te matamos y Segundo: Quiero que dejes a Happy con Lucy no se lo quites- dijo serio

-¿Happy? Pero si él es mi compañero- le dije irritado y confundido _"como cojones me pide que le regale a mi amigo"_

-¿Compañero? Llevas como tres años sin llevarlo a una misión contigo, Lucy se ha hecho cargo del incluso le ha enseñado otros tipos de magias… a Lucy le hace bien la compañía de Happy- dijo molesto

Las palabras no salieron tenía razón desde aquello no lleve a Happy conmigo nunca más solo iba con Lissana…lo abandone como lo hice con Lucy y ella lo cuido en mi ausencia incluso le enseño otras magias cuan más patético seré.

-Está bien no se lo quitare además Happy es quien decide con quien quedarse- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para seguir caminado

-Veo que maduraste…Algo- dijo mientras caminaba en dirreccion contraria

Soy estúpido siempre con mis acciones lastimo a alguien… primero a Lucy ahora Happy soy un jodido… tengo toda la culpa… mire al cielo para mi sorpresa había anochecido, pude sentir como una lagrima callo de mi rostro y…..

-Lo siento Lucy…Happy….yo… Lucy….te…- ni siquiera tengo derecho a decirle a la nada lo que siento por ella….

**CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Subconsciente

**Capítulo 3: Subconsciente**

Esa misma noche Lucy despedía a sus amigos de manera alegre pero tímida a la vez a los chicos, de esta manera se quedó a solas con Happy el cual la miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres cenar Happy?- dijo Lucy parándose de la cama

-Lucy no deberías levantarte, tienes que descansar- le dice preocupado acercandose a ella

-No pasa nada solo tengo amnesia no me estoy muriendo, además mañana iré al gremio quiero conocer a todos-sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina

Happy aun preocupado decide seguirla para ayudarla, una vez en la cocina Lucy saca del congelador un enorme pescado

-¿Quieres comer pescado a la plancha?- le pregunta mientras deja el pescado en la mesa

-¡Aye sir!- le contesta olvidando su cometido

Una vez en la mesa con todo listo sintiendo el esquisito aroma del pescado recien preparado, Lucy y Happy se disponen a comer su deliciosa cena

-Nee Happy tengo la sensación de que no siempre has vivido conmigo- piensa y prosigue -¿Con quién vivías antes?-

-Con Natsu… Ups- dice cubriendo su boca con sus patitas

-¿Natsu?- pregunta

Happy al ver que Lucy no reacciona ante el nombre de su antiguo compañero se relaja y prosigue a contarle sus aventuras con su amigo.

Happy le conto a Lucy que fue Natsu quien cuido del hasta que naciera, le hablo de phantom lord, Oracion seis, Lisanna y Edolas, isla tenrou, los grandes juegos mágicos en los que ella participo al oír eso la joven se sorprende . Happy siguió relatando muchas más historias pero omitiendo puntos puntuales en los que ella y Natsu eran participavan juntos como equipo… hasta que llegó al punto en que le conto que Natsu dejo de preocuparse por el e ir a misiones juntos ya que solo hiba con Lisanna y fue allí cuando Lucy lo acogió para así comenzar a vivir juntos aunque al decirlo no pudo evitar poner una mueca de tristeza

-Oye Happy el…¿siempre fue así?- le pregunto

-¡No! Natsu y yo éramos un gran equipo en donde Erza y Gray también formaban parte y Lu… digo una gran amiga que nos mantenía unidos- le dijo sin evitar sonreír al recordar ese tiempo

-oye ¿Cómo era ella?- le pregunto curiosa

-No puedo decírtelo- le dijo desviando su mirada

-¿Porque?- hiso un puchero

-etto... no puedo decirte mucho pero solo te diré que ella fue el gran amor de Natsu pero que no supo cuidar y ese el porqué de su estado actual- le contesto tratando de sonreír

-ya veo, pero no entiendo muy bien a Natsu-san- dijo pensando en lo contado

-Lucy será mejor que no hables con Natsu, mucho mejor ni te le acerques- le dijo serio

-Lo que digas Happy-sama además ni se cómo es- digo burlona _"sin mencionar que le temo a los hombres dudo que me acerque a el"_ pensó

Happy seguía hablando de Natsu lo halagaba e insultaba constantemente a su viejo amigo/ hermano/compañero mientras Lucy lo miraba sonriente ya que las expresiones de Happy le hacían mucha gracia _"mañana iré al gremio, _pensó_"_ estaba ilusionada por la idea ya que las chicas y Gray le hablaron mucho sobre ello… _"Gray después de todo él fue muy amable conmigo debo agradecérselo" _pensó

-Lucy mira- dijo Happy sacándola de su mundo tendiéndole un papel

-¿qué es?- pregunto

-Una foto- le indico con su patita una persona en particular –él es Natsu ahora que sabes cómo es no te le acerques-

Lucy miro la imagen por unos momentos en ella estaban todos los miembros importantes de Fairy tail fuera del gremio posando para la foto en la cual algunos salian de manera graciosa, Happy le conto que esa foto se la tomaron cuando recuperaron su antiguo gremio, Lucy sonrió al mirar a los miembros _"este es Fairy Tail"_ se dijo para sus adentros sus ojos rodaron al verse ella misma sonriendo junto a Levy y Erza, al verse a sí misma le hacía sentir nostalgia y luego sus ojos se posaron en la persona que Happy le dijo que no se acercara Natsu Dragneel lo miro unos segundos pero decidió apartar su mirada ya que al mirar ese cabello alborotado y rosa y aquella sonrisa radiante sintió como su corazón latió de ¿emoción?, movió su cabeza lado a lado tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de su mente y le devolvió a Happy la foto.

-Te hare caso- le dijo

-Aye- afirmo

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos en el gremio se estaban comportando de forma habitual cuando de repente la mirada de todos cae en cierta cabellera rubia que entraba tímidamente al gremio detras de Happy quien tenia una sonrisa de burla al ver como Lucy lo unico que queria era ocultarse.

-¡LUCY!- grito Erza parandose de su lugar

-Erza-nee-san- dijo aliviada acercándose rápidamente para abrazándola

La ver esto todo el gremio sonrió y continuo con lo que hacían, desde otra mesa un pelirosa miraba la escena con unas enormes ganas de acercarse a la maga estelar, pero debía reprimirse era peligroso acercarse de esta manera podía hacerle mas mal que bien… a ambos.

-Lu-chan me sorprende verte aquí- dice feliz Levy

-En lo que a mi respecta preferiría que descansaras- le dice seria Erza

-No pasa nada, además debo acostumbrarme a estar rodeada de… hombres- mira a todos lado temerosa

-Lucy-san si le temes yo te protegeré Juvia no dejara que le hagan nada a Lucy-san- dice levantando su puño amenazante

Lucy miro asombrada a la peli azul para luego sonreír por el gesto, de un momento a otro se percató de algo inusual

-Etto… Juvia-san ¿estas embaraza?- los ojos de rabia se iluminaron

-S-si Juvia tiene siete meses de embaraza Juvia está feliz- dice emboscando una sonrisa cálida

-¿Puedo?- pregunta la rubia, Juvia la mira y asiente

Temerosa Lucy acerco su mano al vientre de la futura madre, calides eso es lo que le venía a la mente Lucy sintió una inmensa nostalgia al sentir como esa criatura se movía en el vientre de la maga de agua, de pronto una lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven maga estelar

-¿are? ¿Qué pasa?- se dice a si misma limpiándose las lágrimas pero aun salían

-Lucy…- dice Erza preocupada

-Lu-chan ¿Qué tienes?- se acerca Levy a su amiga

-No lo sé, es solo que no puede dejar de llorar- trata de limpiarse –ciento que algo se rompe en mí-

Erza, Levy y Juvia desvían la mirada de la rubia mordiéndose el labio y apretando sus puños ellas lo sabían aunque Lucy no era consciente de eso esas lagrimas eran por el hijo que hace mucho perdió, querían poder decirle algo pero las palabras se atoraban en sus gargantas incapaces de salir ver a Lucy en ese estado era insoportable… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella tiene que sufrir tanto?... es que dios no se cansa, le arrebata a sus padres, le rompio el corazón haciendola desconfiar si volverse a enamorar es lo correcto, le arrebata su hijo y la castiga con lo que ninguna mujer desearía vivir… una violación… Erza tenía ganas de romper todo pero se contiene no quiere hacer algo que haría sufrir a su amiga

-MIRA LUCY- grita Happy

-H-Happy- le mira la rubia aun con lagrimas

-1….2…3…PUFF-

Un humo blanco rodeo a Happy y al disiparse todo el gremio abre los ojos como plato ¡Happy se había transformado! Aunque solo su cara en una versión muy cómica de la maga estelar y así siguió cambiando su cara una y otra veces en diversas personas hasta que por fin cumplió su cometido hacer reír a la maga, Lucy se sostenía el estómago y lloraba pero ahora de risa se estaba partiendo de la risa hasta el punto que le dolia el estomago cosa que tranquilizo a los presentes

-P-para JAJAJA Happy que es... JAJAJAJA... muy gracioso me duele reírme, auch JAJAJAJAJA – se queja la maga

-Ahora Neko Mira- cambia su cara a la de Mira

Todos miraban la escena incrédulos ¿Happy domina la magia de transformación? Aunque sea... algo

-¿Cómo es que Happy?- mira Erza incrédula la situación

-Desde que se fue con Lucy, Happy ha estado aprendiendo diversas magias-sonríe Mira –Se puede transformar muy bien en animales pero cuando hablamos de humanos bueno ya vieron-

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hace?- se pregunta Juvia

-Por que hace reír a Lucy-chan - sonríe Mira

-El subconsciente habla aunque ella no recuerde- comenta Levy

Las chicas la miraron y le dieron la razón aunque Lucy no recuerde que en su interior muy en lo profundo ella sabe que una vez estuvo embarazada y ese es el motivo de aquellas lagrimas que se asomaron hace unos momentos

**Después de varios minutos**

-Lucy- la llamo un peli negro

-G-Gray-san- dice temerosa _"Venga Lucy no tiembles que no te hará nada además debes darle las gracias él te ha ayudado mucho"_

-Preferiría que no agregues el San si te parece – sonríe

-C-claro pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? Gray-sa… Gray- le mira aun temerosa

-Terapia- le dice

-¿Terapia?- le pregunta confundida

-Si quiero ayudarte a superar tu miedo a los hombres- le extiende la mano

Lucy lo mira dudosa además su cuerpo aún estaba temblando pero asiente y toma su mano aun temblando aguantando sus ganas de gritar pero no lo haría sabía que Gray no le haría nada y eso era algo de lo que ella estaba completamente segura.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno aqui el tercer capitulo resubido, de aqui en adelante cuando actualize esta historia seran nuevos capitulos realmente se los agradesco...  
**

**NOS VEMOS**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Gabe logan: **bueno sobre eso de la fuerza de Lucy y la autoinvocacion de loki ya lo sabia pero necesitaba algo para darle el toque tragico a la historia y si esta vez lisanna es mas la tonta que la mala y eso a mi me gusta, bueno en fin espero que te guste nos vemos besos

**misa hatake:** jajajaja a mi tambien en un momento me dieron ganas de golpear a natsu pero que se le va a hacer me alegra que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Erza Scarlet:** perdon por hacerte odiar mas a Lisanna pero en fin me gusta que te guste nos vemos besos.


	4. El rosa y la rata

**Capítulo 4: El rosa y la rata**

Se sentía su respiración agitada, el sudor recorría su frente, su frágil cuerpo temblaba levemente a la cercanía del hombre frente de ella, sus rosados labios se cerraron de tal manera que se mordió el inferior… y su mano temblorosa se acercaba al rostro sereno que la miraba fijamente sin una sola gota de temor. Los suaves dedos delinearon el rostro del joven que al contacto sus ojos se cerraron haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se relajara y su temblor comenzara a cesar paulatinamente, la joven retiro su mano del rostro del joven y comenzó a observarse atentamente su mano que ya no temblaba a cambio se podía sentir una increíble calidez, cerro su mano y miro al joven dedicándole una enorme sonrisa….

-Gracias, Gray- le agradece

-No hay de que Lucy, me alegro que después de dos meses de terapia tu androfobia a ido desapareciendo- la mira devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Es increíble una persona normal se demoraría más para solucionar algún trauma- le comenta Erza apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-Erza-nee bueno es solo que yo ya no quiero sentir miedo, todos los chicos aquí son muy amables conmigo- le dice la rubia

-Es porque aquí en Fairy Tail todos te queremos Lucy- dice Gray mientras alborota los cabellos de esta

-P-para Gray- se queja la chica pero luego lo mira atentamente –Nee Gray ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo iste-se burla recibiendo una reprimenda de Erza –B-bueno ¿Qué es?-

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- le indica con el dedo

Gray se pasa los dedos por la cicatriz arriba de su ojo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa que también contagio a Erza, ya que después de todo aquella cicatriz se la hiso la primera vez que hizo un trabajo con Natsu y Lucy en el cual después se unió Erza y desde ese día se habían vuelto un equipo el equipo más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail… su mejor misión.

-Me la hice en mi primera misión clase S- sonríe –Fue la mejor de mi vida-

Lucy lo mira y luego sonríe al ver la sonrisa de Gary _"Realmente aprecia eso"_ piensa la rubia.

-Gray-sama, juvia esta lista para ir ¿Vamos?- dice una muy feliz peli azul cargando un pequeño bulto

-Claro- responde el azabache parándose

-¿Qué los tiene tan felices?- pregunta Erza

-Hoy Gray-sama, Ur-chan y Juvia irán de paseo- les dice la peli azul

-Que bien cuídense- les dice la rubia

Gray y su familia salen de gremio felices, Erza camina hacia la barra para pedirle su tan ansiado pastel de fresas a Mira, Lucy mira hacia a todos lados fijándose que estaba sola suspira y saca un libro del bolsa que tenía a su lado y comienza a leer cuando es interrumpida por Levy.

-Nee Lu-chan ¿Qué lees?- le pregunta sentándose a su lado

-Un libro sobre cuentos de hadas- le dice mostrándole el libro

-"La princesa enamorada del Dragón"- lee el titulo frunciendo el ceño algo molesta –Lu-chan a ti… ¿Te gustan los dragones?-

-No lo sé, pero me llaman la atención- le dice poniéndose un dedo en la frente pensando

-Nee Lu-chan juguemos- dice Levy cerrando el libro

-No crees que estamos muy grandes para eso- se ríe

-Bah eso no importa, en fin yo te hare preguntas y tú las responderás sin pensarlo mucho serán… ¿10?- dice algo dudosa si servirán solo 10 preguntas para saber lo que quiere

-Claro- contesta la chica

-Bien comencemos ¿Gato o perro?-

-Gato-

-¿Negro o Blanco?-

-Negro-

-¿Frio o calor?-

-Calor-

-¿Verde o café?-

-Verde… pero oscuro no me gusta muy claro- le dice son una sonrisa

-Bien pero contesta lo que te pregunte ¿alto o chico?-

-Alto-

-¿Divertido o serio?-

-Divertido… siento que describimos algo- le dice pensando en las preguntas

-Nada de eso ahora ¿fuerte o débil?-

-creo que fuerte…pero no entiendo las preguntas-

-no pasa nada, ¿atrevido o discreto?-

-Atrevido- dice algo sonrojada

-¿Agua o F-fuego?- le pregunta algo nerviosa

-Fuego- responde con simpleza

-Bien Lu-chan la última ¿Celeste o….?- se detiene _"por favor Lu-chan no respondas lo que creo que harás" _traga duro -¿Rosa?-

-Rosa, ¿eso es todo?- le pregunta y Levy asiente - y ahora-

-No te preocupes solo tenía curiosidad si tus gustos con la amnesia habían cambiado pero veo que no- se para –voy con Mira y Erza, nos vemos Lu-chan -

Lucy se despide pensativa por las preguntas de Levy pero decide no prestarle más atención y dedicarse nuevamente a su lectura. Por otro lado Levy se acerca a todo prisa a la barra donde están Erza y Mira una vez frente a ella les dice

-A Lu-chan todavía le gusta Natsu- las dos magas dejan de hacer sus cosas y la miran

-¿De qué hablas Levy?- dice seria… ¿Mira?

-Lu-chan estaba leyendo un libro de Dragones- se sienta en un banquillo

-Coincidencia- afirma Erza volviendo a su pastel

-No, también le hice una serie de preguntas y… todas estaban relacionadas con el- baja su mirada –en todas respondió con cosas que describen a Natsu-

-Eso significa que no podremos alejar a Lucy-chan toda la vida de Natsu- sonríe Mira volviendo a sus cosas

-P-Pero Mira yo no quiero ver llorar a Lu-chan por el otra vez- dice Levy golpeando levemente la barra

-Opino igual que Levy, pero también no podemos cambiar los sentimientos de Lucy- aprieta su puño Erza –aunque por lo que a mí respecta él se acerca y yo lo mato-

-Después de todo el color de Lucy-chan es el ROSA- suspira Mira _"Espero que Lisanna sepa que hacer"_

Las tres chicas suspiran pesadamente en realidad aunque ahora no quieran admitirlo ellas aprecian a ese estúpido pelirrosa pero como mujeres instintivamente están del lado de Lucy, después de todo Lucy ha sufrido mucho y sobretodo conocen el vacío en el corazón de la rubia que una vez fue llenado por ese chico y vuelto a vaciar por el mismo. Mira iba a decir algo cuando….

-KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS-se oye un fuerte grito

Las tres magas voltean a mirar para toparse con una cómica escena, Lucy estaba subida arriba de una pila de sillas apiladas sobre una de las mesas del gremio tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer pero lo que más hacia gracia aquí era que la rubia gritaba asustada de un pequeño ratón que la miraba desde el piso, ante esto el gremio estalla en risas

-N-No se rían ¡YA QUITEN ESA COSA!- les grita sollozando la rubia

Todos ríen mientras Lucy les ruega ayuda con una cara bastante graciosa a pesar de que con los años la rubia tenía un aspecto más refinado eso no le quitaba que de vez en cuando hiciera caras bastante divertidas pero la risa es apagada cuando cierto pelirrosa se acerca a la rubia agarrando el ratón y lanzándolo lejos (**N/A:** no hagan eso NUNCA con un ser vivo), el pelirrosa la mira…

-Ya no está puedes bajar- le dice

-G-Gracias pero no sé cómo- dice poniendo una carita de perro mojado _"Ese es Natsu-san"_

-Rayos- bufa el pelirrosa _"¿Cómo diablos apilo esas sillas y llego hasta allí? "_extendiendo sus brazos –Salta yo te atrapo-

-¿Qué? NO- se niega

-Vamos, Salta Luigi - le vuelve a decir con diversión _"A ver si pica"_

-No y No además me llamo LU-CY no Luigi- dice con un eje de molestia

-Como sea solo salta o tiro todo… contigo arriba- le dice preparándose para patear todo la pila y botar a la rubia _"No puedo creer que realmente se enojara por llamarla Luigi"_

-¡NATSU NI TE ATREVAS!- le grita Erza desde la barra

-Hay otra forma de bajarla-apunta a la chica

-Happy puede hacerlo- se cruza de brazos la pelirroja mirando a Lucy

-Happy se fue a una misión con Wendy-chan y Charle- les comenta Lucy desde allí arriba

-Que conveniente- murmura Erza

-¡SALTA!-le grita el pelirrosa

-Que no- le dice agarrándose para no caer

-Tú lo pediste-

Natsu respirara hondo y golpea la mesa haciendo que las sillas apiladas caigan y por ende también Lucy, ante esto Lucy grita asustada cerrando los ojos esperando estrellarse con el suelo pero….

-¿Ves? Te dije que te atraparía- le sonríe el pelirrosa

-g-gracias… creo- dice avergonzada bajando

-No hay de que, bueno adiós-se despide dirigiéndose a la salida

Lucy mira marchase al pelirrosa sintiendo sus mejillas extrañamente encendidas, lleva sus manos a su pecho para percatarse de que su corazón latía fieramente, confundida Lucy ignora esto pero de lo que la rubia no era consciente es que su sonrojo fue claramente visto por sus amigas que solo pudieron decir _"Esto tenía que pasar algún día"._

Ya fuera del gremio Natsu mira sus manos para luego cerrar sus ojos

-ya estaba olvidando su olor y como se sentía tocarla-murmura

-¡NATSU!- llaman al pelirrosa

Natsu voltea cambiando de expresión a una totalmente apagada al ver a la albina acercarse

-¿Qué quieres Lisanna?-pregunta algo fastidiado

-etto…bueno…yo…quiero…que-pausa, traga duro y lo mira seriamente –T-terminemos-

El pelirrosa la mira sorprendido jamás pensó que Lisanna sería la que daría el primer paso a la ruptura pero no la desaprovecharía aun así no podía mostrarse tan feliz por eso tenía que disimular…

-¿Porque?- le pregunta

-¿Porque? Vaya… no lo sé-pone sus dedos en su mentón como si pensara –puede ser porque esto jamás ha tenido pies ni cabeza, también porque lo nuestro fue pura calentura, porque pagamos caras consecuencias, porque vi lo que paso en el gremio y desde hace mucho que no te veía sonreír, porque no me amas ni yo a ti y por ultimo quiero formar una relación con Freed-

-A ya veo- dice pero abre sus ojos enormemente y le grita-¡¿TU Y FREED QUE NO ES GAY?!-

-No, no lo es además no lo grites- le dice poniendo sus dedos en sus oídos –creo que comenzó hace unos 3 meses-

-Espera eso quiere decir…- la mira incrédulo

-Eres LIBRE para volver con Lucy- le sonríe –Pelea no solo por ella por quienes necesitas recuperar su confianza-

Lisanna le dada un pequeño golpecito en la espalda a Natsu el cual trata de asimilar las cosas, una vez que Lisanna se encuentra lejos la sonrisa florece en el pelirrosa.. Por fin era libre de volver con su rubia, sabía que para ello debía pasar por mucho pero ella lo valía, tenía que recuperar la confianza de sus compañeros en especial la de su antiguo equipo los cuales se habían decepcionado ante lo sucedido años atrás y por ultimo reconquistar a Lucy aunque ahora el problema más grande era que no lo recordaba y tenía Androfobia por culpa de esos malditos psicópatas… ante esto Natsu se sorprende y murmura para sí mismo…

-Si ella tiene androfobia cuando la tenía en mis brazos no pareció asustada- sonríe –Lucy no me teme ¡Lucy no me teme!-

Natsu festeja esto escupiendo fuego por la boca se sentía tan feliz y lleno de vida que podría enfrentarse a Gildarts, Mira y Erza al mismo tiempo… bueno no pero se sentía realmente contento, lo que el pelirrosa no se percato era de que toda su conversación con Lisanna fue oída por cierta familia que pasaba por allí…

-Gray-sama Natsu-kun el…-

-No te preocupes si el idiota le hace algo tendrá que verse con todo el gremio- le dice a su esposa

-Pero Natsu-kun se ve feliz, puede que esta vez…-pero no termina

-Me da lo mismo, Lucy no lo recuerda así que ella no lo puede juzgar no quiero que cuando lo recuerde sufra- mira a Juvia –además mañana llega el-

-Vaya, espero que no se le acerque cuando él llegue-ríe

-será hombre muerto JAJAJA- se ríe Gray

Gray toma a su bebé entre sus brazos y le dice

-Tío Natsu, la tendrá difícil la reconquista no solo por nosotros-

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hola a todos he aquí un capitulo realmente nuevo de**_** "te amo pero todo salió mal**_**" como han podido ver para acortar el proceso de sanación hice que pasaran unos meses, déjenme decirles que la fobia de Lucy aun NO esta curada es solo que con algunos ya no siente miedo como Gray, ahora que Natsu está libre tendrá que hacer lo posible para reconquistar a Lucy y volver a tener la confianza de su equipo, en fin el próximo capítulo tratara del primer paso que Natsu necesita hace antes de conquistar a Lucy el cual es recuperar lo que perdió con sus amigos. Eso es todo**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Gabe Logan:** Si que le costará pero de todos modos ellos no lo pueden odiar de por vida más bien solo es decepción además como puse alguien va llegar a darle su merecido a Natsu si llega a hacer llorar a Lucy como dijo Gray, en fin gracia por seguir este Fic nos vemos besos.

**Misa Hatake:** Lo se mi mamá perdió un bebe antes de que yo naciera estuvo muy mal por eso y saber que yo iba a nacer fue como darle vida de nuevo bueno eso dice ella, gracias por seguir la historia besos.

**Gonzanime:** Quien no a este Natsu le hacen falta unos buenos golpes, jejeje gracias nos vemos besos.

**Nalu:** JAJAJA bueno por lo menos no odiaste más a Lisanna y descuida Natsu sufrirá muchísimo desde ahora (sonrisa diabólica) nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki:** Gracias me alegra que te guste espero no decepcionarte cómo voy desarrollando la historia besos.

**Erza scarlet:** Bueno me alegro y como lo prometido es deuda aquí la conti, besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	5. Llega el trueno

**Capítulo 5: Llega el trueno**

Era un nuevo día en Fiore, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa matutina llenaba el lugar y un particular gremio se hacía notar en toda la ciudad de Magnolia, si, Fairy tail no cambia. Mirajane atendía la barra con una sonrisa cada vez que miraba a Lucy la cual estaba sentada en una de las mesas leyendo a los Exceeds y a un pequeño niño. Después de todo esta mañana antes de que nuestra adorada maga estelar llegara, Lisanna les dijo algo que la hizo muy feliz…

**FLASH BACK**

Lisanna entro al gremio con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, después de todo desde hace mucho tiempo la menor de los Struss no sonreía de esa manera, bueno y no la culpan después de todo ella a lo igual que Natsu cometieron un grave error con una consecuencia lamentable, pero ya no más ella quería ser feliz y quería que ellos también lo fueran…

-MINNA TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE DARLES-grito la joven albina

-¿Qué sucede Lisanna?-le pregunto Mirajane

-ESTOY DE NOVIA CON FREED-digo ampliando su sonrisa

Todos abrieron sus ojos enormemente ante tal declaración _"No era Gay?" _se preguntaron, Lisanna al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de sus compañeros inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero molesta…

-NO ES GAY, ¿porque todos lo piensan? HASTA NATSU LO DIJO-se cruzó de brazos-No es gay es más hombre que varios en este lugar y en la cama es…-Lisanna se sonrojo

-Natsu…-murmuro Erza-¿Y Natsu?-frunció en entrecejo

-¿Qué tiene el?-le pregunto la albina confundida

-Ustedes son novios ¿no?-hablo Levy-Oh lo olvidaste?-

-AH sobre eso terminamos ayer-dijo simplemente –así que Natsu puede ir a por todas por Lucy-chan yo me voy con Freed -

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-grito Erza golpeando la mesa-Lucy no recuerda a Natsu ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando recupere la menoría? No sería justo para ella-

-Tu eres la que no quiere entender-Lisanna se acercó desafiante –Ellos se aman, ¡LO SE COMETIMOS UN GRAVE ERROR! Y me perseguirá toda mi vida… su hijo-apretó la mandíbula- pero lo he visto incluso antes de que Lucy perdiera la menoría ella seguía mirando a Natsu-se para frente a frente de Erza sin apartar su mirada-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, incluso el día que se fue a esa jodida misión ella miro a Natsu antes de irse-

Erza bajo la mirada, Lisanna tenía razón, Lucy seguía amando a Natsu y dudaba que algún día se fuera a enamorar de otro que no sea el pelirrosa. Suspiro y miro a Lisanna.

-No me interpondré entonces… mucho-hizo crujir sus dedos-pero si me entero que Natsu trata de propasarse con Lucy en este estado, está muerto-

Lisanna rio divertida-Erza suenas igual a mi cuñadito-

Todo el gremio se echó a reír, ninguno odia al pelirrosa solo estaban sentidos. Ya que después de lo que paso Natsu no se atrevía a dar la cara solo se iba de misión en misión para de esa manera no pasar mucho tiempo en el gremio, eso les molestaba. Eran amigos, Nakamas, ¡una familia! ¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu familia?, incluso el antigua equipo de Natsu lo quería mucho pero no podían darse el privilegio de perdonar a alguien tan cobarde. Además todos estaban seguros que Lucy tampoco lo odiaba solo estaba dolida... muy dolida.

Mirajane se acercó a su hermana y le susurro en el oído….

-Maduraste-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**

Cierto pelirrosa caminaba feliz por Magnolia, todos los que lo miraban se sorprendieron, desde hace tanto tiempo no lo habían visto sonreír ¡era un milagro Salamander no Natsu había vuelto a la normalidad!, y allí mucho cayeron en cuenta ¡HAY QUE PROTEGER NUESTROS NEGOCIOS ANTES QUE EL CHICO LOS DESTROSE COMO ANTES! Natsu abrió de una patada la puerta del gremio estaba a punto de saludar como antaño pero se detuvo y borro su sonrisa, no podía volver a actuar como antes tan pronto. Vio que todos lo miraban muy sorprendidos, sus ojos viajaron donde estaba Lucy sentada leyendo a los Exceeds y a un pequeño niño rubio que estaba sentado en su regazo.

Natsu respiro hondo y se encamino dentro del gremio, sentía las miradas de todos en él, maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que para llegar al tablón de misiones tenía que pasar el lado de Lucy. Sus músculos se tensaron y comenzó a caminar casi como un robot, cuando paso por el lado de la rubia sintió un tirón en su ropa, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y lentamente se volteo a mirar.

Lucy sujetaba algo temblorosa la ropa del pelirrosa mirándolo tímidamente, Natsu trago duro, joder esa mirada lo estaba derritiendo y si no hacía algo podría perder el control de su cuerpo, y devorarla allí mismo.

-¿Q-que Q-quieres?-pregunto nervioso

-etto… Natsu-san… yo…-Lucy desvió su mirada apenada soltando al pelirrosa

-¿Qué tienes Luce?-le volvió a preguntar más relajado

"_¡LUCE!"_ Lucy abrió sorprendía sus ojos cuando sintió en su cabeza que alguien la llamaba de la misma forma que el pelirrosa le dijo, Lucy miro al chico esta vez sin temor le hablo.

-Cuando una persona llega debe saludar-le regaño –Natsu-san tiene malos modales-

Natsu arqueo una ceja confundido-Me estas queriendo decir que salude-

-Sí, desde que estoy aquí, veo que Natsu-san jamás saluda-la chica lo miro con falso enfado

-Etoo… ¿Buenos días?-dijo confuso mirando a todos en el gremio

-OHAYO NATSU- se oyó como todos respondieron al saludo

Natsu miro a los miembros muy perplejo, sintió ganas de llorar. Lucy tiro de su manga haciendo que este la mirara…

-Ves que no era difícil, Natsu-san-le dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu se sonrojo ante la sonrisa que la rubia le daba-Gracias, Luce...llámame solo Natsu-

Lucy asintió y volvió a leer a los excedes y al pequeño rubio, los gatos miraban con felicidad lo sucedió a lo igual que mucho. _"ah, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué con Natsu-san no siento miedo? Es extraño cuando me habla siento calidez… no lo entiendo… será que Natsu-san era alguien importante para mí?" _Lucy miro con el radillo de su ojo al pelirrosa que se acercaba a la barra pidiendo un desayuno a Mira. El pequeño rubio tiro de la ropa de Lucy y la miro expectante queriendo saber la continuación de la historia, Lucy le dedico una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

-Ah sí que flamitas, vuelve a ser el mismo-hablo en voz alta Gray

-Lo estúpido no le podía durar mucho, _Gee-hee_-rio también en voz alta Gajeel

-Chicos-les regaño Levy ya que sabía lo que ellos querían provocar

-Pero míralo es muy aburrido si no pelea-apunto Gray al pelirrosa-¡OYE ESTUPIDO DE FUEGO ESTAS EN TUS DIAS!-

-Cállate Gray-respondo Natsu tratando de no molestarse pero le era difícil además una venita ya sobresalía

-Míralo, el idiota nos tiene miedo-se burló Gajeel -¡SALAMANDER ¿Dónde quedo tu arrogancia?!-

Natsu se paró de golpe y miro a los dos magos que tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, habían conseguido lo que querían...cabrearlo. Natsu se dirigió a los magos dándole una patada en el trasero a Gajeel y un combo en plena cara a Gray.

-Que se callen-les dijo molesto

-Oh, ahora que me golpeaste quieres que me calle, no señor, tomate esta estúpido de lava-Gray golpeo a Natsu en el rostro

-Gee-hee y yo también-ahora fue Gajeel que le dio una patada

A todos se les resbalo una gotita por la nuca al ver la pelea, como en los viejos tiempo. Lucy miro al grupo extrañada desde que había vuelto al gremio peleas era lo menos que veía, de pronto ya casi todos los miembros estaba metidos en la pelea. Lucy vio volar a una persona que cayo justo a su lado, dejo al pequeño rubio en la silla que se encontraba a su lado dirigiéndose a la persona casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto agachándose

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se sobaba la cabeza-hace mucho que no peleaba así-

-¿enserio?-dijo extrañada-a mí me parece que es algo natural, aunque no los había visto pelear desde que llegue-

-desde hace años-murmuro el chico

-Nani?-

-No nada-la miro-Oye Luc…-

Las puestas del gremio se abrieron, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos, un sujeto alto y rubio seguido de tres personas se adentraban al gremio. Gray que estaba en la pelea se detuvo y sonrió _"Oh, las cosas se pondrán buenas",_ el rubio camino hasta la barra sin prestarle atención a la pelea, su equipo se dispersó por el gremio para hablar con sus amigos.

-Hola Laxus-saludo Mira

-Hola Mira-la saludo

-¿Cómo les fue?... ¿Los encontraron?-pregunto seria

Laxus la miro serio y luego sonrió –Pues claro nadie daña a algún miembro de Fairy tail y sale ileso- suspira-si no fuera por el consejo y mi equipo los hubiera matado… tocaron a mi hermanita-

Mirajane miro con ternura a Laxus, ella sabía muy bien que para Laxus, Lucy era como su hermanita. Le hizo mucha ilusión hace años cuando salió a comprar con Lucy un encargo que le pidió el maestro y pensaron que eran hermanos desde ese día para Laxus, Lucy se volvió su hermanita. Todavía recuerda como casi mata a Natsu por lo que le hizo a Lucy entre todos el más molesto fue él y lo alterado que se puso luego de enterarse como unos cojonudos abusaron de ella. El mismo dijo que no volvería al gremio si no colgaba a esos malnacidos de las bolas con una estaca, Mira se acercó al rostro de Laxus depositando un beso que muy pronto tomo vuelo y se volvió muy pasional, al separarse ambos magos clase S se sonrieron.

-¿Dónde está el?-le pregunto

-Si te refieres a nuestro hijo, Lux esta allí-apunto Mira a la mesa donde el pequeño rubio se encontraba

Laxus dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules de unos 4 años que miraba a Lucy y a… Natsu. Laxus se paró de inmediato al ver aquella escena, Mirajane le dio la espalda y siguió atendiendo la barra con una sonrisa. Gray se sentó junto a su esposa y ambos miraron como el rubio del rayo se acercaba a Lucy.

-¡Papi!-grito Lux yendo a los brazos de su padre

-Hola campeón-saludo a su hijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Laxus-nii-saludo Lucy mientras ayuda a Natsu a pararse

La joven rubia había estado un par de ocasiones con el rubio y este le había dicho que lo tratase como un hermano mayor a pesar de que no lo eran biológicamente. A Lucy la idea no le molesto a decir verdad era uno de los pocos con los que podía hablar con naturalidad y sin sentir mucho miedo. Laxus fulmino con la mirada a Natsu el cual se puso pálido no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez los golpes que el rubio le dio hace años, rápidamente se alejó de la maga estelar conmocionándola.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto confusa

-Natsu, te lo dije-Laxus se acercó a el-te dije que no te le acercaras-

Natsu tembló pero se dio cuenta de algo, no podía temerle por mucho más tiempo a Laxus si quería reconquistar a Lucy, tomo la mano de Lucy sorprendiéndola y cabreando a Laxus, trago duro y lo miro decidido.

-No lo hare-lo miro desafiante-no lo volveré a hacer-

-Tu sabes lo que pasara-le dijo-estas dispuesto esto-

-Claro-respondió decidido

Todos miraban atentos lo sucedido, no esperaban que Natsu desafiara tan pronto a Laxus hace unos años Laxus le dijo que tenía prohibido hablarle a Lucy y si lo hacía tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Juvia miro a Gray preocupada y este solo acaricio su mejilla tranquilizándola, el sabía que para que las cosas volvieran a la supuesta normalidad Natsu se tendría que enfrentar a su primer obstáculo… Laxus el primero y el más difícil físicamente el segundo y más importante sería acercarse a Lucy sin lastimarla y sobre todo cuando esta recupere la memoria conseguir que le perdone.

Laxus agarro a Natsu lanzándolo fuera del gremio… era hora del espectáculo.

-Bien sabes que pasara ¿no?-le dijo el rubio saliendo también del gremio

-Laxus, solo hazlo entender-le dijo en maestro serio

-Como digas abuelo, pero no me contendré, además Natsu es un mago clase S después de todo-le respondió

Natsu se enderezo y miro con desafiante a Laxus mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Laxus se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Natsu era misma sonrisa que ponía antes cuando solía retarlo a pelear.

-Venga Laxus estoy preparado-le dijo mientras el fuego envolvía su cuerpo -¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-

Todos sonreían al oír el grito de pelea de Natsu ¿hace cuando que no lo escuchaban?, Lucy miraba a los dos magos y un nudo en su estómago se formó, la joven rubia miro detenidamente a Natsu cuando una imagen de un chico más joven aparecía en su mente gritando un ¡estoy encendido! Muy emocionado, Lucy llevo su mano a su frente confundida, miro nuevamente a los magos y ahora Laxus también está envuelto en su magia de trueno. Natsu fue el primero en moverse. Por alguna razón los ataques de ambos magos eran tan familiares que hacían que algo en su cabeza doliera… entonces la imagen de Magnolia rodeada con esferas apareció en su mente, Lucy sudo frio ante tal recuerdo, si era un recuerdo._ "E-estoy recordando… pero es confuso algo me dice que no lo haga_". La maga negó y miro la pelea.

-¡_Karyū no Saiga_!-Natsu ataco a Laxus pero este evito el golpe

_-Rējingu Boruto_-Laxus lanzo esferas de electricidad que Natsu evadió con dificultad

-Venga Laxus sé que tienes técnicas mejores-Laxus envolvió sus brazos en fuego -_Guren Karyū Ken-_

Laxus utilizo su técnica d velocidad del rayo y se movió por evitando el ataque de loto de Natsu, el pelirrosa no perdió el tiempo y lanzo un potente rugido que Laxus le devolvió.

-¡_Karyū/ Rairyū no Hōkō_!-gritaron al unísono impactando sus ataques

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que con los años Natsu estuviera a la par con Laxus. Lucy estaba atenta a la pelea y al mismo tiempo ida en su mente las imágenes de la pelea se mesclaban con sus recuerdos perdidos el palacio del rayo, torre del cielo, Hageon, todo, todo está pasando por si mente cada vez que el pelirrosa atacaba y es más con cada ataque ella veía un chico con ropas negras y anaranjadas utilizando las mismas tácticas. Muchas peleas que tubo también pasaron por su cabeza sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar...sus brazos cayeron a cada lado y sus ojos perdieron su brillo en su totalidad… aquel día apareció en su memoria… aquella misión.

La pelea era impresionante se notaba que ninguno iba a ceder, el maestro suspiro pesadamente y miro el lugar ellos lo estaban destrozando todo si no paraban ahora el gremio seria destruido otra vez, no eso sí que no había que hacer algo mientras el maestro pensaba en algo, la pelea seguía y Lucy se perdía en sus recuerdo…

-Venga Laxus pelea se un hombre-grito el pelirrosa

-Mira quien vino hablar de hombría-rio Laxus –es que no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le has hecho- le goleo el rostro -¿sabes cuantas veces lloro? ¡¿LO SABES?!-

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE!-le dio una patada –PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO LA AMO TODABIA-

-¡¿Por qué no confiaste en ella?! Natsu ella te amaba-le grito molesto

-SI lo sé, fui un estúpido no merezco el perdón, gracias a mi estupidez perdí algo muy preciado-una lagrima cayo de su mejilla –pero la sigo amando, no puedo ir contra mis sentimientos-

-¿Por qué no peleaste por ella es ese momento?-le golpeo con una de sus bolas eléctricas -¿Por qué esperaste a que todo esto pasara?-

-¡TENIA MIEDO!-grito-¡LA HERI POR MI CULPA PERDIO A NUESTRO HIJO!-golpeo a Laxus pero ni fuerza le quedaban para dañarlo realmente –No sabía cómo hablar con ella, no sabes las veces que quise consolarla, las veces que quise pedirle perdón… pero no puedo no tengo el derecho, después paso todo esto… no entiendes como me siento ¡NO ESTUBE A SU LADO!-

Todos miraban tristes a Natsu, sabían que el también sufría pero a lo igual que él no podían hacer nada… la consecuencia de tus actos después de todo, Erza y Gray empuñaron sus manos sintieron culpa había que ser sinceros ellos no pensaron en los sentimientos de Natsu al fin de cuentas. El maestro miro a los magos seriamente sabía que intervenir ya no servía además los golpes de Natsu estaban perdiendo fuerza. Laxus miraba a Natsu por primera vez después de cuatro años el pelirrosa estaba siendo sincero… aunque muy tarde, pero como dicen por allí nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, sabía que la pelea ya no tenía sentido pero no se quedaría con las ganas de golpearle después lo dejaría hacer lo que quiera… incluso si eso era que volviera a acercarse a Lucy. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo….

-NOOOOOOOOOO- se oyó un fuerte grito

Natsu y Laxus pararon de pelear y miraron hacia donde todos los del gremio estaban, todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía aquel grito que era de nada más ni nada menos que Lucy. Natsu corrió al ver en el suelo a Lucy que lloraba con mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabeza. Cuando la iba a tocar….

-NO ME TOQUES-aparto de un manotazo la mano de Natsu –QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, NO ME TOQUEN NO SE ME ACERQUEN-

-Luce-susurro el pelirrosa preocupado-¿Qué tienes?-trato de volver a tocarla

-NOOOO, SUELTENME NO ME TOQUEN, A-AYUDA-Lucy sollozaba, comenzó a brotar sus brazos con sus manos aterrada –NO, NO NO NO NO-

-Maestro ¿Qué tiene Lucy?-pregunto altera erza

-Una recaída, Lucy está recordando algo-dijo preocupado –Hay que hacer algo ¡ahora! Esto podrá causarle un daño peor-

Nadie sabía qué hacer estaban preocupados la última vez que vieron a Lucy llorar y gritar de esa manera fue cuando la encontraron luego del incidente aquellos días en el hospital Lucy gritaba y lloraba no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y cuando por fin despertó, ella… no recordaba nada. Lucy lloraba y gritaba desesperada pidiendo ayuda estaba reviviendo en su mente aquel trauma, Natsu apretó su puños y miro decidido a Lucy no permitiría que nada la vuelva a dañar. Abrazo a Lucy con firmeza la chica forcejeo mientras gritaba histeria pero Natsu siguió abrazándola aún más fuerte… cuando el forcejeo ceso el pelirrosa sintió como los brazos de Lucy lo abrazan y los sollozos paraban, Natsu se separó de ella para percatase que se encontraba domina, respiro aliviado y la tomo en sus brazos parándose.

-Natsu, Lucy-Happy voló al lado de su antigua compañero

-La voy a llevar a su casa-dijo Natsu dándose la media vuelta-necesita descansar-

-¡NATSU!-Natsu se paró y miro a Laxus-¿Qué crees que te hace pensar que te dejare llevártela?-

-No me importa lo que pienses, yo la cuidare-le dijo abrazándola más fuerte-solo yo puedo hacerlo-

-Sabes lo complicado que es todo-apunto a Lucy –puede volver a ocurrir algo así, o también sus recuerdos pueden volver eso sería traumático para ella despertar y ver a un hombre junto a ella-desvio su mirada-lo que vivo no fue nada fácil-

-Estaré allí de todos modos, no me importa siempre estaré a su lado-volvió a caminar-y esta vez no volveré a alejarme incluso si me rechaza no la dejare, nunca más… Lucy es mía-dijo lo último muy bajito

Laxus los vio perderse, todos estaban preocupados por el estado de la maga más sabían que Natsu era el único capaz de borrar esa herida. El maestro se acercó a Laxus y le sonrió cosa que este le devolvió, Lux corrió a los brazos de su padre y así todos entraron al gremio. Lisanna miro hacia donde Natsu, Happy y Lucy se habían marchado y murmuro.

-Cuídala-

Natsu entro por la ventana al departamento de Lucy, depositándola en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, una vez recostada la tapo con las sabanas y acaricio su cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Era hermosa, no pode comprender que lo hizo desconfiar de esta bella mujer… puede que sea eso lo bella que era y el… bueno ¡era Natsu después de todo! Era ridículo no pensar que ella no se fijara en otro por mucho tiempo él pensó que Lucy comenzó a salir con él por simpatía después de todo ella era muy amable pero se equivocaba Lucy no era esa clase de personas que alimenta una mentira, se sintió tan estúpido cuando la engaño… un patán, y su hijo ¡santo cielo! Todo lo que hacía lo hacía mal y de paso lastimaba a las personas… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien lo amara?, Natsu retiro su mano del cabello de Lucy y…

-Lucy te ama-le dijo Happy

-eso me gustaría pensar-dijo con una media sonrisa-Yo todavía la amo, Happy-

-Natsu, Gray y Erza no me han dejado decirte esto pero Lucy te ama y mucho todas las noches murmura tu nombre-le sonríe-Ella jamás te ha odiado, Lucy nunca lo ha hecho-

Natsu se paró de la cama dedicándole una sonrisa a su querida amigo, estiro sus brazos y se metió en la cocina para prepararle algo a Lucy, Happy siguió a su amigo para ayudarle a encontrar las cosas después de todo luego de 4 años las cosas en la casa de la rubia habían cambiado de lugar, Happy miro con una sonrisa a Natsu el cual revisaba la despensa buscando algo para prepararle a su… a Lucy.

-Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-murmuro muy bajito Happy

-¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunto Natsu

-No-Happy negó y se acercó a su amigo –Natsu si le das eso a Lucy la mataras-

-¿Eh?-alzo una ceja confundido –Es harina, ¿Por qué la mataría?-

-Natsu eso es insecticida en polvo-Happy suspiro -¿Cómo has sobrevivido sin mi durante cuatro años?-

Natsu no dijo Nada y solo le sonrió a su amigo dejando en su lugar el veneno volvió a buscar algo. En el cuarto de la rubia, Lucy se movía acomodándose en la cama, sentía en su cuerpo una calidez que no le pertenecía que le hizo olvidar hasta el más doloroso recuerdo. La joven maga aun dormida sonríe y…

-Te amo, Natsu…-murmuro en sueños

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA a todos (ocultándose detrás de una roca), sé que demore mucho pero en mi defensa tengo el colegio me está matando la imaginación, si no fuera porque dejo apuntes no sabría que poner en el capítulo, en fin espero que les guste el capítulo. Desde ahora los problemas de Natsu con el gremio se verán solucionados así que ahora tendrá que reconquistar a Lucy, quiero aclarar que Lucy todavía no recuerda nada en el próximo capitulo sabrán porque. Eso es todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Gabe Logan:** Sip después de todo seguían juntos y si Freed no es Gay (en mi cabeza), cómo pudiste ver el gremio no lo odia sino que estaba sentido con él por ser un cobarde y su relación con Lucy se dará de manera no tan salvaje después de todo la androfobia de ella no está curada al 100% a pesar que no le teme a Natsu no significa que se dé el lujo de estar a su lado. Espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos besos.

**StellarWizard:** En mi Fic por lo menos no es Gay pero si mashima lo pone como tal es muy probable que lo sea. Nos vemos besos.

**Alinekiryuu:** a mí también me da pena y me da rabia el Nali que hice y sobre el que venía era Laxus y su complejo de hermana, no creo que ponga a Sting ya que este Fic cuando lo imagine no lo hice pensando en colocarlo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime:** jejeje Bueno a pesar de que ahora varios no le tendrán mala el equipo (Erza y Gray) seguirán un poco reacios a la idea que este se le acerque a Lucy ya que para ello Natsu se está aprovechando de que ella no le recuerda, aunque saben perfectamente que esta la ama y también ha sufrido les costara un poquitín aceptarlo, nos vemos besos ¡Ah! Anímate a escribir un Fic nada pierdes por intentarlo yo me anime y ahora me entretengo un montón escribiendo y le leyendo lo Reviews que me mandan ya que de esa manera se si les gusta o no. Besos.

**LucyAntoniaHertfilia:** No ese alguien, laxus, no venía a por lucy sino a joder un poco al pelirrosa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Anddy-chan:** Gracias, y si me acurdo de ti, a mi también me dio risa el hecho que Freed no sea Gay como puedes ver a todo el gremio le costó asimilarlo, no esa persona no iba por el amor de Lucy y eso ya lo deje claro. Me alagas espero que te guste este capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**cami130130:** Bueno era Laxus después de todo, me alegra que te guste el Fic nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN!**


	6. Vamos a una misión

**Capítulo 6: Vamos a una misión**

"_En puerto completamente destruido era observado por una perpleja rubia que incrédula no podía creer que una sola persona haya podido ocasionar tremendo desastre. La chica se asustó al ver como el ejército se acercaba en busca del culpable en ese momento sintió como alguien jalaba de su brazo arrastrándola con él, la rubia mira la espalda del chico que poseía un extraño cabello rosa._

_-¡¿Por qué me arrastras a mi también?!- grito alterada_

_-Bueno tú te querías unirte a mi gremio ¿no?-_

_El chico se volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa diciendo "ven conmigo" la chica sonríe algo sonrojada por la mirada del chico, pero asiente corriendo a su lado… aquel día inolvidable"_

* * *

Sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas hasta el punto de dolerle, abrió con pesadez sus ojos topándose con una melena anaranjada que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Leo?-le miro confundida-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu cuarto-le responde aliviado-Lucy en el gremio…-

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto-No recuerdo nada, lo último que recuerdo es que habíamos salido a ver la pelea de Laxus-nii y luego nada-

Loki la miro unos segundos y suspiro aliviado, solo una falsa alarma por lo que veía la chica aun no recordaba nada de nada. Acaricio el cabello de la rubia la cual solo se dejó consentir, le agradaba el cariño que le expresaba el peli naranjo con sus carisias.

-nee Leo, fue Natsu-san quien me trajo al gremio?-le pregunto

Retiro su mano-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-hablo serio

Ladeo la cabeza-bueno es que recuerdo un puerto y a un chico joven de cabello rosa que me jalaba y traía hasta allí-le dijo

-Sí, Lucy él te trajo pero solo eso-respondió a la pregunta serio.

-Ya veo-

-Me tengo que ir, llámame si sucede algo-le sonrió y desapareció

La chica algo confundida sonrió solamente, a decir verdad mintió no solo recordaba el incidente del puerto sino otras cosas como la manera en que sus llaves llegaron a ella, aunque solo de manera fragmenta, también recordó su novela y que Levy deseaba leer, no estaba muy segura pero sentía aunque no en su totalidad que el chico pelirrosa del gremio, Natsu, era muy importante no solo por haberla traído hasta el gremio, pero no sabía la razón y estaba segura que no se lo dirían, resignada se paró de la cama además tampoco sabía cómo perdió la memoria cada vez que lo preguntaba las personas evadían el tema como de lugar, también algo en ella le decía que no indagara más sobre ello.

Camino con por su cuarto quedando frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había, se miró unos segundo y… recordó algo.

* * *

_La joven rubia de 20 años se miraba en el espejo luciendo un bello vestido azul cielo que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo, unas grandes manos la abrazan de la cintura haciendo que esta pege un pequeño saltito, se gira enfada par luego abrazar al hombre detrás de ella el cual la besa de manera amorosa._

* * *

El corazón de Lucy latió fuerte, llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No pudo ver la cara del sujeto pero algo en ella le decía que ese hombre era importante para ella, muy importante. Se apresuró en llegar a la cocina fijándose que en la mesa tapada estaba su cena, la cual consistía en pescado y arroz frito. Miro confundida la cena pensó por un momento que podía haber sido Loki, pero desecho la idea ya que cuando Loki le cocinaba solía hacer cosas más elaboradas. Tomo el plato y lo calentó, una vez caliente lo probo sorprendiéndose que a pesar de su aspecto el sabor era realmente espectacular.

* * *

_-Joder, solo sabes cocinar arroz-se quejó la rubia_

_-jajaja pero te gusta, no es así Happy?-rio un chico_

_-Aye, Lucy deberías ponerte a dieta-le aconsejo con burla_

_-No estoy gorda maldito Neko-chan-alego furiosa-A demás por ustedes siempre me quedo sin comida-_

_El chico se paró abrazando a la chica haciéndola caer, la chica escucho un "Se gusssstan" de Happy, cosa que la sonrojo, miro al chico el cual sonreía y le da un…_

_-Gracias eres la mejor-y la besa_

* * *

La rubia dejo caer el servicio y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, con manos temblorosas limpio las lágrimas que se acumulaban y caían como si de un grifo roto se tratara. Con dificultad se comió el resto de la cena, llevando la loza sucia a la regadera, la lavo. Se sentía afligida y en su cabeza los recuerdos querían escapar pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aterrada de recordar… algo la incitaba a no hacerlo, algo en ella le decía que aún no era tiempo que se develara aquellos recuerdos que podían marcar su vida. Agotada solo se dejó caer en la cama hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Natsu camina pensativo después de terminar de prepararle algo de comer a Lucy, Loki lo saco a patadas de allí, maldijo a Happy por haberlo abandonado para irse con Charle esta noche "a pasar el rato" si como no, como si no supiera que el minino quería tener descendencia y la gata terca lo tenía corta. Se detuvo y miro el edificio frente a él que no era nada más ni nada menos que la residencia donde su amada vivía, entro como de costumbre por la ventana.

El cuarto, el cual solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna dejaba ver a la hermosa chica recostada en la cama, se dirigió a la cocina y con una sonrisa pudo notar como la chica había comido lo que él había preparado.

Volvió al cuarto de la chica sentándose al lado de la cama, sonrió con ternura al ver como la chica murmuraba cosas incoherentes, muchas cosas vividas con ella aparecieron en su mente pero la más maravillosa y hermosa fue aquella vez que la hizo suya, completamente suya… cerro sus ojos recordando aquel día en que consumaron su amor.

* * *

_La chica se removía en la cama sujetando con fuerza las sabanas, el recorría el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, el rostro sonrojado de ella la hacía ver hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que había visto. Deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella introduciendo sus dedos causando que un sensual gemido escapara de los labios de la chica._

_La beso con dulzura retirando su mano de el interior de ella, para así posicionarse entre ella separando las blanquecinas piernas. La chica abrió sus ojos y miro a SU chico, llevo de manera temblorosa sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del chico sacándole suspiros, llevo sus manos al cabello rebelde y rosa de él acercándolo a ella_

_-Tómame-le susurro en el oído_

_Sonrió, y de esta manera comenzó a introducirse en ella, sabía que le dolería después de todo era virgen pero aquello era lo que había estado desenado desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no podía resistir más… aquella noche ellos dos se volvieron uno solo._

* * *

Natsu abrió sus ojos y miro a la chica dormida, se paró, no podía seguir allí ya que si se mantenía en ese lugar sentiría el deseo de tirarse sobre ella y poseerla como aquella noche. Se dirigió a la ventana para salir cuando…

-Natsu-dijo entre sueños la rubia

El chico la miro y se acercó nuevamente hacia donde ella estaba, coloco una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella y acerco sus labios depositando un suave beso en los rosaditos labios femeninos…. Un beso que había estado deseando hace mucho tiempo. Se alejó y salió de allí no sin antes darle una miradita, se sentía como si hubiera cometido un delito… necesitaba calmarse, era mejor que se fue a una misión por un tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó animada, en sus labios había una extraña sensación que le agradaba. Se dirigió al baño no sin antes invocar a su fiel compañero Plue. La chica se metió en la bañera junto al extraño can, rio al ver como el pequeño se apachurro por el calor.

Al salir se envolvió en la toalla, se sentía feliz muy feliz, como si algo muy bueno fuera a pasar hoy. Se asustó un poco al ver a Happy sentado observándola mas no espeto sobre ello.

-Pensé que estarías más tiempo con Charle-le dijo

-Lucy, Erza me dijo que te llevaría a un misión hoy-le comunico el minino

-¡Una misión!-grito feliz-¿En serio? Que bien, desde hace mucho que quería ir y Erza-nee no me dejaba yo quiero pagar por mí misma la renta-

-Entonces vamos-Happy extendió sus alas

-Claro-sonrió-pero antes debo vestirme-

* * *

Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la casa en rumbo al gremio, al llegar Happy se dirigió hacia Erza para comunicarle que Lucy estaba animada para ir a la misión. La rubia inconscientemente busco con la mirada al chico pelirrosa mas se desilusiono al no verlo por allí. Camino hacia donde los chicos la esperaban.

-Bien Lucy, Hoy iremos de misión-dijo erza

-Estoy emocionada-les dijo animada

-¿Estas segura? Tu fobia no está curada-la miro preocupado Gray

-Estoy bien, además ya debo superarlo-respondió algo dudosa ya que a pesar de todo aun le daba miedo hablar con hombres.

-Yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo y protegeré a Lucy-san-digo una joven Wendy que ahora es una chica de 18 años muy hermosa y parecida a su contraparte de Edolas

-Gracias, Wendy-le sonrió-Pero daré lo mejor de mí así que no quiero ayuda-

El equipo sonrió con ternura al ver lo animada que estaba la chica, Happy voló posándose en la cabeza de la maga estelar comunicándole a los chicos que Mira ya había registrado la misiona si que todo lo que tenían que hacer era marcharse. La misión consistía en atrapar a unos sujetos pertenecientes a un gremio oscuro que ha estado aterrorizando a un pequeño pueblo, la recompensa de dicho trabajo era de 3.000.000 jewels bastante para solo atrapar a solo 5 personas.

* * *

EL viaje hacia el pueblo su relativamente normal, Lucy se sorprendió al ver a Wendy algo mareada por haberse subido al tren, Gray se encargó de explicarle lo sucedido dejándola sorprendida. Rio al ver como Wendy abrazaba de manera exagerada el suelo cuando el tren se detuvo, aquello se le hizo muy familiar pero no conseguía ubicar donde lo había visto.

Llegaron a la alcandía donde un hombre viejo les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber, la rubia se mantenía oculta tras el pelinegro uno de los pocos hombre con los que ella se sentía segura, el chico sujeto su mano dándole a entender que nada le pasaría.

* * *

Una vez que la charla termino, el equipo se dirigió al bosque ya que por la información dada aquellos tipejos se ocultaban en el bosque. Caminaron por algunas horas sin rumbo definido, no importa a sonde miraran no había nada que les diera una pista de la guarida de ello.

-E-Erza-nee ¿no crees que está muy silencioso?-pregunto Lucy algo asustada, ya que desde hace unos minutos que sentía que los vigilaban

Erza miro a Lucy estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una explosión se escuchó. De la nada unos sujetos de aspecto grotesco aparecieron atacando al equipo, enseguida Erza y Gray se pusieron en guardia. Wendy ataco con su rugido aquel sujeto que la miraba de manera depravada, Lucy asustada no se dio ni cuenta cuando Loki se auto invoco para protegerla.

-¡Happy! Saca a Lucy de aquí-le ordeno Loki

-Aye Sir-el gato azul agarro a Lucy sacándola de allí

* * *

Para la mala suerte de ambos, uno de los sujetos los había seguido ante esto, Lucy le pide a Happy esconderé en la copa de un árbol y atacarle. El gato dudoso de todos modos hizo caso a la petición pero no contaban que el sujeto los emboscara y golpeara a Happy haciéndolos caer, la chica se acercó a Happy tomando en sus brazos. Trato de sacar otra de sus llaves pero no las encontró.

-¿Buscas esto?-le dijo un hombre de aspecto vulgar-Eres preciosa que tal si nos divertimos-

-A-Aléjate-la chica retrocedió

-Vamos dulzura seré gentil-el sujeto la agarro de las muñecas obligándola a botar al minino inconsciente

-Suéltame-forceje aterrada-No me toques, bestia-

-Oye me ofendes cariño-el sujeto se acercó a su rostro

-¡ayuda!-grito cerrando sus ojos sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse

Lucy espero lo que supuestamente iba a pasar pero jamás llevo, al contrario sintió que el agarre desaparecía y un extraño calor se hacía presente. Abre sus ojos mirando sorprendida la escena, el sujeto que trato de sobrepasarse con ella estaba en el suelo casi fuera de pelea cubierto de golpes y quemadura, la chica miro a su salvador y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver que si héroe era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu.

Se sintió aliviada nunca antes había esta tan feliz de ver a un hombre, bueno eso supone. El pelirrosa aun molesto se voltea a mirar a la rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo, se acerca de manera amenazadora asustándola provocando que esta retrocediera.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces aquí?-bravo molesto

-E-Estoy en una misión-bajo su mirada

-¿Sola?-

Negó con la cabeza-con Erza-nee, Gray, Wendy, Charle y Happy-le contestó

-Y se podría saber dónde están?-la miro de pies a cabeza observando que no estuviera herida pero para la chica no era eso.

-Nos separamos-se paró-Loki le pidió a Happy que me protegiera pero un sujeto nos siguió y…-

No continúo cuanto los brazos del chico la estrecharon contra él, Lucy confundida miro a Natsu el cual escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella inhalando su aroma. El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora pareciera que se le escaparía en cualquier momento. Natsu se alejó un poco sin soltarla y acaricio el rostro de la chica.

-Idiota-soltó-no sabes cómo me asuste cuando te vi con ese sujeto-

-¿Natsu-san?-lo miro asombrada

-Ya te dije que solo Natsu-apoyo su frente en la de ella-Luce yo…-

Pero un crujido hizo que el chico la soltara y se diera media vuelta, la rubia sonrojada tomo a Happy del suelo y el pelirrosa solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado, de los arbustos salieron el resto del equipo cargando a cuatro sujetos. Loki miro a tipo casi rostizado en el suelo para luego mirar a Lucy y Natsu, chasqueo la lengua y se dirijo a la chica.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto

-H-Hai-afirmo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

-me alegro-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Natsu-sa… Natsu me salvo-dijo ella

Todos sorprendidos miraron al pelirrosa por alguna razón se encontraba un poco mas lejos intentando escapar sin ser visto. Erza se acercó con una aura amenazadora que lo hizo estremecer, trago duro y se volteo solo para ver el puño de la escarlata acercándose, cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Gracias-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-No hay de que-respondió nervioso

-Así que cabeza de cerrillo andaba por estos lugares-hablo con burla Gray

-¿Cómo me dijiste Stripper de cuarta?-contrataco molesto el pelirrosa

-Como oíste, idiota de fuego-responde molesto chocando su frente con la del pelirrosa

-Nena de hielo-

-Cerebro de maní-

-Estúpido-

-Idiota-

-Se están peleando?-interrumpió erza de manera amenazadora

-N-No somos los mejores-dijo nervioso Gray pasando su brazo por el cuello de Natsu

-A-Aye-imito el chico a Happy

Erza sonrió con nostalgia por la escena, desde hace tanto tiempo que no hacia eso que ya había olvidado lo divertido que era. Wendy y Charle sonríen divertidas mirando a Natsu y Gray que al ver que Erza dejo de mirarlos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas asesinas como en los viejos tiempos. Happy que había despertado y oído la discusión se posó en la cabeza de Wendy mirando a Natsu.

Loki miraba con seriedad lo sucedido, bajo su mirada mirando a Lucy la cual tenía sus ojos pegados en el pelirrosa, suspiro, era inevitable que eso no pasara. Le susurro unas palabras en el oído a la chica y desapareció. Lucy confundida se acercó a sus amigos y al pelirrosa que hacia arder algo en su pecho. Natsu al ver como Lucy se acercaba le dedico una sonrisa sonrojándola.

La chica se detuvo y miro asombrada, sus compañeros tomaron a los delincuentes y comenzaron a caminar. La rubia llevo su mano a su cabello y murmuro para sí misma lo que Loki le había dicho.

-Yo… estuve y estoy enamorada…-miro al pelirrosa que hablaba con Happy-de Natsu-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, como pueden ver Lucy no recuerda en su totalidad a Natsu pero tiene pequeños recuerdos de él, por otro lado Natsu ya está recobrando la confianza y carácter. Loki le dijo a Lucy que ella está enamorada de Natsu y ahora ¿Qué hará ella? Todavía está el tema que no recuerda muchas cosas que soy de vital importancia en su relación con el chico. En el próximo capitulo habrá NaLu mas bien será de Lucy y sus sentimientos por el chico, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Namine drawing:** me agrada tu idea y te aseguro que la utilizare, sobre el final de la historia será lindo y emotivo eso depende del gusto más que nada, espero que te guste. Nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime:** bueno no hay nada que hacer necesito que Natsu se acerque a Lucy para hacer que todo vuelva a ser con como en el principio aunque tampoco me agrada eso de estar cerca de alguien que ni recuerda lo que le hizo, espero que escribas uno muy pronto anímate uno nunca sabe si resulta si no lo intenta y no me molesta que escribas tanto me gusta. Nos vemos besos.

**Zora:** No quiero ponérselo fácil pero no me queda de otra debo desarrollar pronto esta parte de la historia para que venga lo que sigue de esto y empiece lo emocionante, déjame decirte que no va ser todo el rato sobre la Lucy desmemoriada ya que mi idea principal empieza por eso pero termina con otra cosa, nos vemos besos.

**Misa Hatake:** Happy es como la madre de Natsu mas que el hijo adoptivo de este jejej, si Lisanna es tan Lisanna a ella no más se le ocurre decir feliz de la vida que esta de novia con otro cuando metió la pata hasta el fondo como Natsu y si Lucy ama mucho a Natsu y en el próximo capítulo se dará cuenta en su totalidad ahora solo tiene la idea ya que eso le dijo Loki. Nos vemos besos.

**Anddy-chan:** Lo siento pero tuve que ponérsela fácil al pelirrosa y si Lucy ya no sufrirá y tanto… bueno solo hasta que recuerde todo ya que en ese momento sufría y mucho por ello, déjame decirte que planeo unir al equipo pero no todavía y sobre cuanto capítulos tiene el Fic eso lo decidí hace mucho ya que cuando creo un Fic pienso en como iniciarlo y terminarlo así que hago una lista con una cantidad de capítulos, así que ya sé cuánto tendrá pero no te voy a decir exactamente cuántos tiene solo diré que son más de 10 capitulo. Eso es todo nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan:** jamás lo dejare, en un momento pensé en dejarlo pero ahora no, así que no te preocupes que no la dejare, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	7. Estoy enamorada

**Capítulo 7: Estoy enamorada**

La Heartfilia se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama pensando, no podía creer o entender lo que Leo le dijo. Aquello fue ya hace una semana y durante este último tiempo pudo ver muchas actitudes del pelirrosa que no conocía. Se sorprendió con el cambio de actitud que el chico ha tenido con ella y el gremio en general, alegre, bromista, torpe, idiota y entusiasta ese es el comportamiento que el chico comenzó a adoptar o mejor dicho volver a tener, el cual había perdido.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a buscarlo donde quiera que este estuviese, no sabía si fue por lo que Leo le había dicho o simplemente cosa de ella, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su corazón reaccionaba palpitando cada vez que lo escuchaba. Era extraño, reía con su risa, sonreía con su sonrisa, se angustiaba con su tristeza, entre otros sentimientos que emergían.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida, ella ¿Estuvo enamorada o está enamorada? Suspiro ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron antes? ¿Qué es lo que le ocultan? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta aparecieron en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se paró de la cama como un resorte.

-Fotos… aquí debería haber algo de mi pasado-

Rebusco por la habitación sin éxito alguno, derrotada decidió irse al gremio. Camino por las calles inquieta ya que como es normal ella todavía no había superado su fobia aunque con la ayuda de sus compañeros en el gremio ha tenido progresos sobresalientes, pero algo quedaba… una laguna que hacía que su temor se mantuviera y… ¿Qué lo causo? Si bien no lo sabía cada vez que preguntaba si antes de perder la memoria ya sufría de este problema las personas cambiaban drásticamente el tema sobre ello.

Suspiro y saludo a las personas camino a su familia, un progreso al menos. Sonrió al recordar que desde hace tres días Leo y Caprico se ofrecieron a ayudarla con su magia, ya que al parecer cuando perdió la memoria sufrió un bloqueo mágico que le impedía utilizar sus poderes en el nivel verdadero que estaba ella, se emocionó al saber que ella realmente es muy fuerte y más encima maga de Clase S.

* * *

Llego al gremio sonriente, saludo a los presentes y estos le devolvieron el saludo. Se acercó a la barra, pero antes de sentarse giro un poco su rostro y visualizo a Natsu y Gray peleando por alguna tontería, rio por lo bajo. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos del típico banquillo de la barra en el que se suele sentar, un grito provoco que esta se girase, lo próximo que se sintió fue su cuerpo en el suelo y una presión en sus labios, Abrió sus ojos enormemente chocando con unos jades que la miraban de la misma forma.

Se estaba besando con el pelirrosa. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. Erza y Laxus le dedico una mirada asesina a Gray, este palideció mientras decía que fue un accidente. Juvia suspiro mientras acunaba a su hijo, miro a la pareja aun en el suelo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Con esfuerzo sobre humano el pelirrosa se separó de la maga estelar. Por la cabeza de la rubia una borrosa imagen de un hombre sobre una mujer besándola con pasión apareció, también se vio a si misma observando aquello, a pesar de que no podía distinguir a la pareja, se podía ver a si misma a la perfección… sintió dolor y como si realmente pasara sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Un PLAP se oyó. Dragneel sorprendido llevo su mano a su mejilla roja, la rubia lo había abofeteado, La miro con detenimiento y confusión. La chica mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

-Luce…-murmuro

-¿Ah? ¿Eh?-la chica levanto su mirada sorprendida-¿Natsu-san?-sintió su mano arder y vio la mejilla del chico-L-Lo siento No… Yo… No fue mi intención-

Parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa-

-Aun así no debí haberte golpeado-toco con cuidado la mejilla del chico

-No importa-tomo su mano con dulzura

Un sonrojo visible apareció en las mejillas de la maga, por fin cayo en cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido y sobretodo en que aún se encontraba en una comprometedora posición. Natsu al percatarse de esto se quita de encima de la chica y esta se para dirigiéndose hacia donde Laxus y Lux se encontraban.

Natsu la observo y una boba sonrisa apareció, llevo sus dedos hacia su boca y los paso sobre sus labios aumentando su sonrisa y… POP, le golpearon en la cabeza.

-Oye-se quejó sobándose la cabeza

-Por tocarla-le dijo Erza

-Fue un accidente, fue culpa de Ic…-pero se calló al ver a Gray sentado junto a su esposa en una mesa del gremio lleno de golpes

-¿Decías?-

-N-Nada-y huyo

Erza dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Mirajane que limpiaba tranquilamente los vasos con una sonrisa, resoplo, no podía entender ese afán de querer verlos juntos otra vez. Lucy es su amiga ¡Su hermanita! No podía permitir que la herida sea abierta otra vez y menos por la misma persona… eso jamás, pero al fin y al cabo es Natsu Dragneel la fuente de felicidad y tristeza de su adorada amiga/ hermana.

* * *

Mirajane reía internamente, le encantaba lo que estaba pasaba. Desde la misión en que volvieron con Natsu, se dio cuenta de que la rubia se la pasaba observándolo más que antes al pelirrosa hasta se podía decir que la chica se sonrojaba cuando este la miraba o hablaba… era como antes, antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Como añoraba poder volver el tiempo atrás y conseguir que nada de aquello hubiese pasado, que nada les hubiera pasado. Suspiro resignada, no podía dejarse llevar por una fantasía, miro a Lucy sentada junto a Laxus y Lux.

-Si los viera por primera vez pensaría que realmente ellos dos son hermanos-rio y siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

Lucy estaba roja completamente roja. Laxus tenía el ceño fruncido y el pequeño Lux reía al ver a su padre gruñir.

-Lucy ¿te gusta?-pregunto receloso

-Ah ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Natsu-san? N-No que dices Laxus-nii-se hizo la desentendida

-No me mientas-se cruzó de brazos-Además ¿Por qué sacaste la conclusión de que me refería a Natsu?-

Desvió su mirada-No lose, Laxus-nii es confuso-apoyo una mano en su pecho-Siento, no, sé que le conozco, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que no encaja-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Eso tampoco lo sé, pero cuando estoy a su lado veo cosas son borrosas… alegres y tristes-suspira-aun así yo…-

-No sigas-le pidió-No te hace bien recordar, pero es seguro que algo pasa-apretó sus puños, sabía que Erza se molestaría-Natsu… él te trajo al gremio fuiste también su compañera de equipo, amigos de los mejores… inseparables-

Lucy abrió enormemente sus ojos, por primera vez le decían algo es más, por primera vez le hablaban de Natsu y ella. Aquel tema que parecía tabú en el gremio, que más que como perdió la memoria ese era el que evitaban a toda costa…. Hasta hace una semana que por fin le decían algo sobre ellos y eso fue que ella estaba enamorada del pelirrosa. No tenía sentido que por lo poco y nada que le decían asumió que no eran tan cercanos…. Hasta ahora, todo cobra sentido.

-Yo…-

-Vosotros dos se complementaban muy bien, se nos hacía raro que no te llegara a gustar-le sonrió

-Laxus-nii… etto… ¿Hay fotos?-pregunto tímidamente

Laxus apretó más sus puños-si, en tu cuarto y…-

-¡¿Dónde?!-le interrumpió-He buscado pero no he hallado nada-

-Debajo de tu cama-

Lucy se enrojeció de vergüenza había pasado por alto revisar por debajo de la cama. Se paró de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y con una sonrisa salió del gremio.

El rubio miro a su hijo que observaba por donde su "One-chan" como él le decía se había ido, sonrió y desordeno los cabellos del pequeño.

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto-

* * *

Entro con prisa a su cuarto, se dirigió de lleno a la cama, hincándose. Unos segundos después pudo sentir la caja. La jalo sacándola en su totalidad, no era grande ni tampoco pequeña. Trago duro, la tomo entre sus manos y salió del cuarto. Quería estar sola y sabía que si se quedaba en su cuarto lo más probable es que alguno de sus amigos interrumpiera en su domicilio y impidiera que ella tratase de recordar.

Un pequeño papel resbalo de la caja cuanto Lucy la tomo, pero ni cuenta se dio la maga rubia de eso. Aquel papel que quedo cerca de su cama no era un simple papel… era negro y blanco… muy importante para ella.

* * *

Tardo unos minutos en llegar al rio cercano a Magnolia, se le hacía muy familiar. Un dolor agudo en su cabeza sintió y la imagen de dos persona… no, era una persona y un pequeño animal apareció, ellos pescaban y desde el mismo lugar en donde ella estaba parada los observaba. Podía verlos… ¿Una ilusión?, cerro sus ojos y los abrió. Ya no estaban. Medito sobre ellos y se dio cuenta que el animal era Happy y la persona… Natsu. Se sentó en el césped y respiro profundamente, estaba a punto de abrir la caja cuando desde el árbol algo cayó encima de ella.

-I-Ittai-se quejo

-¿Luce?-

-¿N-Nastu-san?-lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada _"¿P-Porque me sonrojo?"_

-Hola ¿Q-que haces aquí?-desvió su mirada apenado

-Buscaba un lugar tranquilo y tu ¿Qué haces allí arriba? -

-Huía de Erza, pero luego me dormí- sonrió ampliamente

Lucy lo miro unos segundos, sus ojos miraban cada detalle del cuerpo del pelirrosa. Ahora que lo veía de cerca se fijaba del buen cuerpo del chico, la chaqueta aun que era cerrada (**N/A:** como la que usa luego de los 7 años) se podía apreciar de todos modos lo bien marcado que estaba su cuerpo, su rostro bien definido le daba un toque maduro, varonil y sexi, su cabello rosa y rebelde quedaba a la perfección con sus bellos ojos jade oscuro. Miro con detención sus brazos por un minuto se preguntó cómo sería ser abrazada por ellos, sus pómulos enrojecieron inmediatamente por este pensamiento. Negó fervientemente y se acomodándose junto a un árbol, Natsu la miro interrogante.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto por alguna razón el olor de la caja le decía que eran problemas

-Mi pasado-le respondió tomando un libro que en realidad era un álbum con una H en el medio

-T-Tu… no deberías-le aconsejo preocupado y temeroso

-¿Tú me lo prohibirás?-le pregunto desafiante

El joven bajo la cabeza y con una sonrisa negó-Es tu decisión pero yo me quedo aquí-

-Has lo que quieras-le dijo abriendo el álbum

Una fina línea curva apareció en los labios de la chica al ver una cantidad de fotografías de su infancia, su padre y su madre estaban junto a ella sonriendo ¡Hasta su pequeña muñeca estaba allí! Natsu la miraba con atención temía que la chica llegase a tener una recaída como la vez anterior.

La Heartfilia pasaba las páginas y los recuerdos llegaban solos acomodándose en esas lagunas mentales, podía recordar muchas cosas ya. Desde su infancia hasta que escapo de casa, recordó sobre su magia, espíritus y sus ganas de unirse a Fairy Tail cuando tenía 17 años. Sonrió. Ahora tenía 24 años… 7 años o 14 mejor dicho desde que se unió a aquel gremio de sus sueños. Su sonrisa crecía más y más. Al terminar de ver el álbum miro la caja y vio otro, pero este tenía la marca del gremio en dorado en la cubierta. Se sintió algo insegura, algo extraño en su pecho se alojó en ese momento, pero ella quería saber más sobre aquellas lagunas que todavía poseía, temblorosa lo tomo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el pelirrosa que miraba nervioso muy nervioso el álbum, volvió sus ojos al álbum, respiro profundamente y lo abrió.

Natsu la miraba aterrado, pero su terror pasó a ser sorpresa cuando la escucho reír. Alzo una ceja interrogante y la vio señalar una foto en particular. Dudo un momento y miro el álbum, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo casi instantáneamente. La rubia hizo su carcajada cada vez más sonoro, en la fotografía salían Happy y el pelirrosa durmiendo en su cama con todo el rostro rayado.

-N-no te rías-se quejó apenado

-Pero mírate-se burló-¿Quién te hiso eso?-

-Tú-respondió cruzándose de brazos

-¿Yo? ¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida-Entonces era cierto…-murmuro bajito

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto sorprendiéndola después de todo lo dijo muy bajito

-Bueno veras, Laxus-nii me dijo que nosotros éramos algo así como mejores amigos-le respondió dando vuelta la pagina

Natsu la miro con asombro-¿Él te lo dijo? Ya veo-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Sí, pero no sé si es verdad-le dijo bajito y apenada-aunque me gustaría-

Natsu sonrió aún más, se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a contarle de que iba cada fotografía. Lucy reía, se enfadaba, se avergonzada y sentía ganas de llorar con cada relato. El pelirrosa de manera inconsciente rodeo la cintura de la rubia acercándola a él para así estar más cómodo… como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa forma de tomarla era la cual el hacía para que ella se acomodara en su pecho cuando ella le leía una historia o solo para sentir la compañía del otro. La rubia se sorprendió y sonrojo… lo miro.

Sus ojos chocolates se perdieron en el semblante alegre de Natsu que seguía relatándole aventuras sin percatarse de la manera en la que la tenía sujetada.

El Dragneel al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia se giró a mirarla. Los ojos de ambos chocaron y el resto del mundo dejo de existir para ellos. La maga estelar sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago como mariposas, el mago de fuego la observaba encantado, se percató de la cercanía en ese instante ¿Desde hace cuánto que no la tenía tan cerca? Acaricio con delicadeza la mejillas de la rubia con su pulgar, Lucy cerro los ojos y llevo su mano a la del chico colocándola encima de está disfrutando de las caricias tan conocidas y deseadas.

Amigos, si alguna vez lo fueron se quedaba corto al sentimiento que el chico le provocaba. Quería recordar y así también poder compartir sus recuerdos con él, pero en su interior algo le gritaba que ellos no eran amigos, que ese sentimiento que sentía tan lejano a la amistad era muy fuerte hasta el punto que ni ella podía manejarlo. Aunque no lo recordase lo sentía fuerte y cálido ¿Quién era Natsu para ella? ¿Qué tan importante fue? ¿Ella realmente lo amo? Y… ¿Qué paso? El no saber qué fue lo que paso entre ellos la desesperaba. Quería saber… Tenía el derecho a saberlo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos _"No importa"_ pensó, ya no le que cojones fueron, que mierda paso o si estuvo enamorada alguna vez, Lo que le importaba ahora eran las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Tenía una necesidad desgarradora por sentirlo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ella no estuvo enamorada del… ella está enamorada de él.

Sus miedos y temores se iban cuando él estaba a su lado, sentía que nadie podría lastimarla, que nada en el mundo podría arrebatarle esta cálida emoción que sentía por él. Él era una hombre, pero no le temía al contrario de las ganas de querer huir deseaba aferrarse a él, se sentía como una pervertida. Aun así no todo era felicidad en su interior había un dolor agudo e imágenes borrosas que reclamaban salir, ella no quería, algo le decía que las cosas estaba mejor así, sin recordar, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Apretó el agarre de su mano y cerro con más fuerza sus ojos.

Natsu al ver esto el miedo lo inundo, el solo hecho de percatarse de que Lucy peleaba con algo. Apretó su mandíbula y mando todo a la mierda. Aprisiono con más fuerza el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la rubia, acaricio nuevamente su mejilla y comenzó a acercar su rostro, cerró sus ojos y la beso.

La maga estelar abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no se resistió y lo beso devuelta con mucho mas deseo. Un beso lleno de dulzura y cariño. El pelirrosa mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia abriéndose paso en su boca, la chica enredo sus dedos en el cabello del Dragneel pasando sus manos por su cuello, se separan centímetros en busca de oxígeno.

Jadeantes y sobresaltados se miraron, Natsu apoyo su frente con la contraria. Con delicadeza de no tirar del cabello del chico desenredo sus finos dedos dirigiéndolos al pecho del.

-Lucy te amo tanto-le susurro-Perdóname-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida y avergonzada por la confección

Natsu negó con leves movimientos, sujeto con mucha más fuerza la cintura de la chica y le dio un casto beso. _"De cierto modo me alegro que no recuerde lo estúpido que fui" _pensó

-No importa ahora-la miro con una sonrisa-Solo quiero que entiendas que Te amo y que tú eres mi vida, sin ti me muero-

Lucy rio por lo cursi que eso sonó, pero luego lo miro seria-Natsu-san yo no sé quién eres-

-Lo sé-sonó triste

-Pero… haces mi corazón latir-Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa-Sé que eres importante para mí lo siento en todo mi cuerpo-lo miro desde la misma posición-Sin mencionar que a pesar de mi androfobia no te temo al contrario quiero estar más cerca de ti-sonrió apenada-No sé si antes estuve o no enamorada de ti-se acercó a sus labios-pero ahora solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti, Natsu Dragneel-

Se besaron nuevamente. EL pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón, le estaba mintiendo, no, le estaba ocultando la verdad. El sabía las respuestas que ella deseaba saber, pero temía que se alejara nuevamente de él, que gracias a él, ella ha tenido que sufrir incontables veces, que gracias a él, ella ha llorado más de una vez. Aunque no lo recordase, si eso le daba una oportunidad con ella ya nada le importaba, llámenlo como quieran, no le importaba, solo quería estar nuevamente al lado de la mujer que ama y amara por siempre. Se alejó de los labios de su amada y olfateo el aire.

-Va a llover-le dijo, sin querer deshacer el agarre.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto

-Si-se alejó de ella a regañadientes y se paró-Te acompaño a casa?-

Lucy negó con una sonrisa y tomo la caja en sus brazos, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al pelirrosa y se marchó a casa. Natsu llevo su mano a su mejilla y sonrió con tristeza mientras la observaba perderse a lo lejos.

-Tengo la sensación de que este sueño hermoso terminara muy rápido-

* * *

La rubia llego a su cuarto con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro, se sentía feliz muy feliz. Dejo la caja a un lado, busco entre sus cosas su pijama y ropa interior para tomarse un relajante baño, miro la caja y sonrió nuevamente.

Luego de unos largos minutos salió del cuarto de baño renovada, camino hacia su cama mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó en el borde y frunció el entrecejo al ver un papel en el suelo, se agacho y lo tomo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Lo examino durante unos segundos y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

_-Te amo-susurro un joven mientras la acaricia el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer bajo de el_

_-Ahhh Natsu-gimió la chica de placer cuando el chico la penetro _

_El vaivén de caderas comenzaba, el chico beso la frente de SU chica. La mujer sonrió con dulzura y lo beso._

* * *

Lucy paso sus dedos por la imagen sonriendo con tristeza.

* * *

_-Lucy-susurro aterrado el chico_

_La rubia mirada la escena sin poder creerlo, el hombre que amaba con otra mujer. Se sentía tan estúpida, estaba tan emocionada por contarle sobre su estado, pero en ese momento todo quedo atrás. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y salió corriendo de allí, mientras en su mente solo cabía una pregunta ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Las lágrimas empapaban cada vez más el rostro de la Heartfilia, le dolía tanto aquellos recuerdos ¿Por qué ahora? Solo hace una hora más o menos se sentía tan feliz ¿Por qué justo cuando se volvía a enamorar? Suspiro.

-Mi pequeño…-dijo con un hilo de voz

* * *

_Despertó con dificultad, miro hacia todos lados percatándose de que se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio. Trato de levantarse pero la joven Marvel se lo impide. La rubia la mira confundida, de pronto sintió como si algo faltase en su cuerpo. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés miro a Lucy con pena._

_-Lo siento-le dijo_

_-Doctor ¿Q-que paso?-pregunto con temor_

_-Lucy-san usted…-apretó sus puños-Tuvo un aborto-_

_Sintió como el mundo se le vino abajo, sus manos temblaron y un grito ahogado en dolor escapo de su boca adornado de lágrimas. Wendy la abrazo con fuerza mientras la rubia gritaba con dolor que aquello no podía ser cierto._

* * *

La imagen resbalo de su mano y un temblor calo por todos sus huesos. Las imágenes se acoplaron en su cabeza y también recordó aquella noche.

* * *

_-Preciosa ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?-le sonrió de manera lujuriosa un sujeto de unos 36 años_

_-No te acerques-lo miro con odio_

_-Miren chicos, es salvaje-agarro la muñeca de la rubia-me encantan las fieras-_

_Lucy golpeo al hombre en sus genitales y trato de huir, pero es retenida por los amigos de este. Trato de tranquilizarse y tratar de convocar a sus espíritus por distancia un truco que había aprendido en sus viajes, lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar la convocación y visualizar la llave… pero nada._

_-¿Qué demonios?-murmuro incrédula_

_-Así que maga, lo siento-dijo el hombre parándose-Por lo que veo eres de las estelares y celestiales justo de las que puedo retener-_

_-¿Qué?-soltó_

_-Puedo bloquear tu magia-sonrió_

_Los dos sujetos agarraron a la rubia mientras el que parecía ser el líder comenzaba a manosearla. La rubia se zafo de uno de ellos y golpeo el rostro al líder causándole un arañazo que lo enfado. Le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a la rubia haciéndola caer al piso, los sujetos la tomaron y la llevaron detrás de unos arbustos para comenzar a divertirse con ella, la rubia trataba de resistirse pero en cada intento terminada golpeada en su mente llamaba al pelirrosa deseando que la ayudase pero la realidad era cruel… él está con Lisanna, lo más probable era que en ese momento ellos dos se estuvieran revolcando en las sabanas. Se resignó y cerro sus ojos, los hombres se burlaban de ella, abrió sus ojos y vio una luz… luego no recordó nada._

* * *

Lloro amargamente al recordar el motivo de su amnesia, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos desorbitados mostraban temor. Se incorporó como pudo de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Ya recordó todo… cada cosa, se sentía estúpida, es que acaso ella ¿No podía ser feliz? Al parecer no. Cada vez que era feliz algo arruinaba siempre eso y ahora eran sus recuerdos. Encendió la ducha y sin quitarse la ropa se metió en esta, el agua esta helada, se froto todo el cuerpo con una esponja tratando de quitar la sensación de las asquerosas carisias que esos hombres le habían propinado. Lanzo la esponja lejos y golpeo con fuerza una y otra vez los azulejos del cuarto de baño. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y….

-¡MIERDA!-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola aquí después de algún tiempo y ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me dio mucha pena cuando comenzó a recordar todo, solo con ver la ecografía de su hijo pudo recordarlo. Ahora hay que ver que va a pasar con ella y Natsu. Pues si piensan que al recordar todo me acerco al final de la historia déjeme decirles que no, ya que desde ahora tengo planeado hacer algo mas jejeje se podría decir que la pérdida de memoria hasta que la recupera es un arco y como en dos capítulos más el tema de la historia cambia y se vienen peleas también. En fin espérenlo,**

**Por si las dudad yo…. ¿merezco REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos a continuación:**

**Alinekiryuu:** Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta dañar a Lucy pero encuentro que es una manera de darle más drama a la historia, como leíste ya recordó todo pero sobre si se consolido o no la violación eso será un misterio por el momento jejeje. Lo siento por matar a Nashi aunque nunca pensé si el bebé era hombre o mujer pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón es como si el NaLi la hubiera matado (estúpidos NaLi que creen en una relación ficticia… ¿se nota que odio el Nali?) jejeje en fin me encanta que te agrade la historia y si en el próximo capítulo tengo planeado hacer sufrir un poco-si como no- a Natsu. ¡ah sí! Me encanto esta frase que pusiste "_soy de puto hierro!", hay gajeel dirá: "Fuck yeah conejita" _En una de esas la uso en alguno de los capítulos. En fin nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Sharik21:** Lo siento por dejarte tanto tiempo con la intriga pero la escuela me exige y debo cumplir, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí un capitulo nuevo. Besos nos vemos pronto.

**Gabe Logan:** no pasa nada. Pues ahora se viene esa confrontación que muchos ya quieren ver que es cuando vea a Natsu luego de recordar todo, no hay que olvidar que desmemoriada le dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Sobre Laxus en lo personal cuando me lo imagino con Lucy lo veo como el típico hermano mayor sobreprotector que no quiere ver a su hermanita sufrir . En fin eso es todo Nos vemos muy pronto besos y abrazos.

**Gonzanime:** Eres muy divertido y espero ver algún día una historia, Aquí Kira-san en chile te está apoyando. Bueno sobre la historia quise hacer más rápido el proceso de recuperación de memoria para ir pronto a lo que muchos quieren leer que es la confrontación que si me dejas decirlo no será en privado. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Galdoria graints**: Si, pero hay que ver esta ves Natsu llego a tiempo y no le paso nada malo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Guest:** Bueno como ves use tu idea aunque la utilice cuando ella todavía no lo recordaba, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos muy pronto besos y abrazos.

**TheHinata: **¿En serio te gusto? Me da mucho gusto, espero que también te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan (D.H):** lo de ante son tus iniciales ya que hay otro usuario que comento con tu mismo nombre es para que no se confundan ¿sí? En lo personal me gustaría ver una de tus historias solo debes decidirte o como yo con cada idea que se me viene la escribo y dejo que ustedes den su opinión si debo o no seguirla. Me hace feliz que te gusten mis Fic jejeje. Espero que te guste la Actu nos vemos Besos y abrazos.

**Anddy-chan**: Pues como ves ya le recordó y lo hiso por su hijo. No te preocupes que no suena mal si te soy sincera hasta yo ya quería que recordara jejeje además todo lo que me pusiste en tu comentario creo que fue respondido en este capítulo. En fin nos vemos muy pronto besos y abrazos.

**Sakura Hatsu:** Pues es normal que nadie le quisiera decir, no es fácil hablar sobre algo como eso. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi Fic me he leído todos tus comentarios y me ha hecho muy feliz, aquí kira se despide con un abrazo y un beso. Nos vemos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	8. Dolor

**Capítulo 8: Dolor**

La torrencial lluvia caía sin descanso dándole a la ciudad de Magnolia un aspecto bastante lúgubre como si la misma pronosticara una latente tragedia. No muy lejos de la ciudad un hombre de llamativos cabellos rosados observaba la lluvia con inquietud desde la ventana de su cabaña. Toco el cristal empañado deslizando sus dedos que dejaron una marca en este.

Se sentía extraño, debería estar feliz había tenido hace solo unas horas un momento maravilloso con la mujer que tanto ama, pero no, no podía sentirse feliz. Ni siquiera una sonrisa podía aparecer en su rostro, algo en su interior lo estaba carcomiendo. Lanzo una maldición y se dejó caer al suelo, junto sus manos y golpeo su frente una y otra vez sintiéndose inútil. Pensando que si tal vez el no existiera nada de aquello hubiera pasado, mordió su labio inferir con tanta fuerza que hasta sangre le salió.

Sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez más. No sabía qué hacer, quería correr hacia ella y decirle la verdad de una, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo lo atacaba haciendo su cuerpo pesado e incapaz de moverlo. Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, y una voz susurro en su oído.

"_Todo saldrá bien"_

Rápidamente el pelirrosa se voltea sorprendiéndose de que no había nadie más en su casa, llamo con insistencia pero nada. Podía sentir claramente el calor que aquel toque dejo en su hombro, era real de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Quién? Aquella voz nunca la había escuchado en su vida o eso pensaba, después de todo él era una persona olvidadizo. Llevo su mano hacia su hombro donde sintió aquel toque y sonrió al recordar aquel inexplicable susurro el cual el repitió como si fuera un conjuro.

-Todo saldrá bien-

* * *

Happy miraba la lluvia caer desde la ventana del cuarto de Wendy en Fairy Hill's, la lluvia los había atrapado haciéndole imposible ir donde Lucy. Tenía una pequeña incertidumbre que le decía que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía qué. Wendy y Charle miraron al gatito con preocupaciones muy pocas veces se le había visto de esa manera, normalmente él era alegre y verlo de esa manera era extraño. Wendy estaba a punto de acercarse, pero es retenida por su gata blanca que niega con leves movimientos. La peli azul aun preocupada decide meterse al baño para calentar su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia.

Charle suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el simpático gato azul, pero en medio trayecto se detiene. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, una gotita recorrió su frente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Con temor llevo su patita hacia su cabeza.

"_Un campo de batalla donde dos hombres se miraban con odio mientras chocaban sus puños, uno de ellos era Natsu, pero el otro era una sujeto desconocido de cabellera rubia. La imagen cambia y se ve a Lucy herida mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando un cuerpo. Los magos de Fairy tail estaban heridos y algunos tratan de levantarse sin éxito. Luego una salpicadura de sangre deja impactados a todos los miembros ,una lagrima roda por la mejilla de una persona de tés algo morena, y por ultimo una persona encapuchada junto a Natsu"_

-¿Charle?-el gato azul se giró y miro con preocupación a la gatita blanca que estaba estática-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Ah? Sí, no es nada-desvió su mirada _"Una premonición, es que acaso siempre pasara algo en Fairy tail"_

Happy no muy conforme con la respuesta de su gatita solo la miro con algo de inquietud, sabía perfectamente que ella había tenido una visión, pero era mejor no indagar ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ello. Suspiro y miro nuevamente la ventana mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

Una luz ilumino el cuarto que extrañamente estaba a oscuras. Cuando la luz se disipo se pudo apreciar a un hombre de traje y cabello anaranjado, Loki. El líder de las 12 puertas no tardo ni dos segundos en ponerse a buscar a su amiga/ama por el departamento. Escucho la regadera y con algo de temor abrió la puerta del baño.

Su cuerpo tembló al contemplar aquella escena. Lucy estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras en agua la empapaba, su ropa desaliñada y totalmente mojada, sus brazos a cada lado con marcas rojas de tanto haberse frotado con la esponja, sus ojos rojizos y sin brillo miraban a la nada mientras al parecer seguía llorando, pero no se podía estar seguro ya que el agua de la regadera también corría sobre su rostro. Loki se acercó a ella cerrando la regadera, tomo una toalla y se la alcanzo a la rubia que no dijo nada solo la recibió.

-Te voy a traer ropa seca-

Sin ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia, el peli anaranjado salió del cuarto de baño, cerro la puerta tras el golpeando la muralla con impotencia. Culpándose, tal vez solo tal vez si él no le hubiera dicho nada ella ahora no estaría así pero la pregunta era ¿Cuánto recordó? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en el mundo de los espíritus cuando todos, incluyéndolo, sintieron el grito de Lucy. Como pudo se las arregló para ir a verla.

Volvió a entrar al baño y vio a la rubia parada con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo desnudo. No hizo nada, ni siquiera esos comentarios que él podría darle para avergonzarla, por su parte ella parecía una muñeca, desvió su mirada y solo le dejo la ropa volviendo a salir, al cabo de unos minutos la Heartfilia salió del baño con el cambio de ropa y sin decir alguna palabra se dirigió a su cama, recostándose dándole la espalda al espíritu.

-Lucy ¿Cuánto viste?-le pregunto sentándose en el borde

-A-así que lo sabes-le dijo-Loki ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?-

-Veo que recordaste mucho, ahora me llamas Loki nuevamente-acaricio sus cabello rubios-No digas eso, estoy seguro que será feliz-

-No lo creo, mi madre se muere, mi padre me odio, he sido secuestra, me han roto el corazón, me han golpeado, he perdido a mi hijo y… me han violado-apretó sus puños comenzando a sollozar

-Lo sé, Lucy, Lo sé-bajo su mirada adolorido –pero este último tiempo ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?-

-Como una tonta, me siento extraña al no haber podido recordar nada hasta ahora-rio con sarcasmo-Siento como si me hubieran tratado como una idiota, sé que lo hicieron con buenas intenciones, pero no puedo dejar de pensar así-se incorporó y su flequillo ensombrecía su mirada-Natsu… incluso yo… jajaja No tengo remedio, al final amo a quien más me hace daño-

-Lucy-la vos de Loki sonó en tono de regaño-Sé que es duro, pero que es lo que más te afecta ahora-agarro su brazo para ver las marcas rojas-¿Qué es?-

-No es la violación, para ser sincera mi mente esta en blanco aunque recuerdo las asquerosas manos de esos sujetos recorriéndome, lave mi cuerpo una y otra vez para deshacerme de esa sensación, pero no tuve éxito-se abrazó a si misma-después no recuerdo nada más, solo una luz y algo cálido, desde allí mi mente esta en blanco hasta que desperté en la clínica-

-¿clínica?-los ojos de Loki se abrieron enormemente al oír eso –Que yo recuerde Erza y Yo te encontramos en la calle luego te llevamos a un hostital-

Lucy le dedico una media sonrisa-Cierto, cuando desperté lo hice en un hospital y escape-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

En una habitación completamente en blanco nieve, una joven rubia comenzaba a despertar. Abrió sus orbes chocolate de manera desorientada. De momento a otro el miedo la ataco de improviso aterrándola. Se paró de la cama tan rápido que la aguja del suero salió causando que saliera sangre. Lucy miro con horror la herida, miro su cuerpo con vendas sin comprender que era lo que había pasado, su cabeza dolía cada vez que intentaba recordar algo… "Lucy Heartfilia" fue lo único que consiguió recordar, sus ojos viajaron por la habitación visualizando una yukata algo rota, la tomo examinando cada detalle.

Al cabo de un minuto había cambiado la bata del hospital por la yukata, se miró en el espejo observando las vendas en su cabeza y brazos, de apoco comenzó a quitárselas. Toco con la yema de sus dedos los hematomas, los miraba intentando recordar cómo se los hizo y como llego allí.

El sonido de una voz masculina alarmo a la joven que no comprendía de donde venía ese enorme temor, retrocedió inconsciente hasta chocar con una ventana. Se giró sobre sus talones y miro hacia afuera percatándose que se hallaba en un primer piso, escucho el Click de la puerta abriéndose y como pudo salió del cuarto asustada.

Tenía miedo, ni tiempo tubo para volver a colocarse las vendas. Corrió por las calles llamando la atención de las personas que comenzaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos. Estaba cansada, viro por un callejón huyendo de las miradas masculinas que la observaban, sin fuerzas tropezó cayendo de sopetón en lo que parecía una pequeña pendiente. Rodo hasta llegar al final, trato de incorporarse pero solo consiguió caer de nuevo, se miró completamente. Cabello desordenado, cubierta de tierra, moretones, ropa rota y una herida en el labio que se había hecho al caer. Si ella no supiera que había caído recién estaba segura que la apariencia actual que tenía era la de una persona que ha sido ataca, es más de una mujer violada.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban gritándole _"Lucy",_ recordó que hace unos minutos había recordado ese nombre ¿sería el suyo? Confundida alzo su mirada viendo a una mujer de cabello escarlata y de armadura acercarse asustada, preocupada y llorando; miro a su acompañante un hombre de cabello anaranjado, traje y que por alguna razón no le irradiaba temor. Sonrió antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo. No tenía miedo, esas personas le transmitían confianza y así se dejó caer.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Loki miro muy sorprendido a Lucy, ni sabía que decirle en ese momento. Muy bien podría reñirla, pero no en el estado que se encontraba. Froto su mano en su cabello, Lucy a veces era impredecible, el sabor amargo del día que despertó luego de que la encontraron vino a su mente, ella estaba asustada, muy asustada. A los médicos les costó demasiado calmarla. Ahora había algo que lo inquietaba, había que ser sinceros, ellos realmente no estaban seguros si la habían mancillado o no. Cuando la trajeron a Magnolia, Porlyusica no se encontraba y por lo que entendieron por parte de Wendy-quien trato las heridas de la rubia- y Gajeel era que la rubia emanaba olor a hombre en su cuerpo, olor que no pertenecía al pelirrosa. Así que supusieron lo peor, pero ahora ¿Era verdad? O ¿solo fue algo que ellos creyeron pensar?

-Loki, iré a la alianza-le dijo Lucy todavía con esa mirada sin vida

-No creo que sea conveniente, Lucy-trato de hacerla entrar en razón

-Iré, hay algo que quiero hacer-apretó sus puños-Quiero quitarme este dolor-

-Aun así no puedo permitírtelo-le dijo seriamente-no puedes, además está lloviendo-

-me da igual, necesito hablar con Natsu –dijo cubriendo su mirada con su flequillo-tengo que hablar con él, ahora-

-No Lucy, no estás bien-la tomo de los hombros-duerme, solo hace unos minutos que te encontré y déjame decirte que no estás bien, no eres tu-

-¿Cómo quieres que sea yo con todo la mierda que me ha pasado?-lo cuestiono-necesito hablar con Natsu-

-NO-

Lucy suspiro pesadamente antes de retirar bruscamente las manos del espíritu del león de sus hombros. Se paró de la cama y comenzó a despojarse de su pijama, Loki ni se inmuto al ver como la maga estelar comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, pero antes de que se la quitara en su totalidad agarro una sabana y la envolvió en el cuerpo de la maga, la cual lo miro con molestia y todavía sin aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Leo lo sabía, Lucy había vuelto hacer aquella mujer que nació luego de la pérdida de su hijo, la cual vivía de misión en misión, sin prestarle atención a nada y a nadie.

-Loki quítame de encima las sabanas-le ordeno

-No, ya te lo dije que duermas no estás bien-la cargo como princesa y la coloco en la cama-Lucy, entiéndelo para nosotros no es fácil verte así-

-Todo me vale una mierda, Loki- sollozo cubriendo su rostro con las sabanas-me duele todo, no quiero seguir así, pero no puedo evitarlo… siento tanto dolor en mi pecho-

Loki la miro con tristeza, sabía perfectamente bien que para ella todo lo que estaba pasando era muy difícil y le dolía no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. Acaricio los rubios cabellos de la maga tratando de consolarla, Lucy era su dueña, su amiga, su primer amor, su ángel… lo era todo para él, bien el no sentía amor por ella ya que amaba a Aries, Lucy era una mujer muy importante en su vida y es a la cual le debía mucho.

-Sabes Loki, cuando perdí a mis padres no fue muy doloroso ya que estaba Fairy tail y sobretodo Natsu allí para apoyarme, no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando él se me confeso… amor mutuo-sonrió con tristeza

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡LUCE!-grito Natsu entrando de sopetón en el gremio muy alterado

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-pregunto la rubia desde la barra

-es cierto que Sting te pidió una cita-gruño con molestia

-¿Eh? Sí, pero yo…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del pelirrosa

Todos en el gremio estaban en Shock al ver aquello, nunca en sus santas vidas esperaban ver al pelirrosa hacer eso. Lucy tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y un notable rubor en sus mejillas. Natsu la agarro de la cintura, se separó de los labios de la maga estelar apoyando su frente con la de ella, abrió sus ojos y la miro directamente los contrarios.

-No pienso permitir que salgas con el-le dijo en un tono posesivo-Luce es mía, Lucy me pertenece solo a mí-

-N-Natsu-tartamudo nerviosa su nombre

-Te amo Lucy y quiero que seas solo mía-le dijo antes de besarla otra vez sin esperar su respuesta

Todos festejaron el segundo beso. Lucy está muy avergonzada pero realmente feliz. Amaba a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo, quería decirle que ella realmente no iba a salir con el Eucliffe ya que lo había rechazado, pero Natsu no le dio oportunidad. Se separaron y fue allí cuando ella le respondió con un _"También te amo, Natsu"_ y lo beso. Aquel maravilloso día, para ambos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-fue muy feliz aquel día, aun ahora lo recuerdo con mucho cariño pero…-se quitó las sabanas y miro al peli anaranjado-¿Qué fue lo que hice para que el me hiciera tanto daño? Loki ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que el creyera que tenía una aventura?-

Loki no dijo nada solo se mantuvo callado observándola, a él también le había sorprendido eso, no lo podía creer, el solo hecho de pensar que Natsu creía que Lucy lo estaba engañando era absolutamente ilógico. Todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que la maga estelar amaba al pelirrosa, pero debía admitirlo con semejante belleza de mujer, un podía ponerse inseguro y las preguntas como ¿Por qué está conmigo? Es tan bella que podrá tener a cualquiera, a alguien mejor que yo o ¿Me amara o solo es simpatía? Era las clases de preguntas que el líder del zodiaco pensaba que al pelirrosa podrían estar molestando, aunque se oculte los hombres también sufren de inseguridad.

Lucy sonrió de medio lado, sabía que podía estar pensando su fiel espíritu en ese momento. Se acomodó en la cama dispuesta a hacerle caso y dormir.

-Lucy ¿Qué quieres hablar con él?-le pregunto

Lucy no dijo nada ¿Qué le quería decir? Ni ella lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía ganas de hablar con Natsu ahora que recordaba todo, pero no había pensado en nada y tampoco sabía qué hacer cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Loki sonrió y acaricio el cabello de la rubia.

-No me tienes que decir si no quieres-se paró de la cama-me voy, pero te aseguro si colocas un pie fuera del departamento vendré, te lo advierto-

-Si-dijo ella.

Y de esta manera Loki desapareció del cuarto de la rubia. Luego de unos minutos Lucy se enderezo de la cama, su mira todavía triste y sin brillo ahora denotaba dolor, un dolor más profundo que cualquier otro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ahora no lloraba por la infidelidad de Natsu, la pérdida de su hijo o la violación, su llanto era sobre algo más, algo que le dijeron antes de su misión, ese algo que era el verdadero motivo del porque no deseaba recordar nada, aquello que quiso olvidar.

-Si solo supieras, Loki-murmuro

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy caminaba por las calles del puerto de Hageon, había ido a una misión en alta más y acababa de volver, estaba terriblemente agotada y lo único que deseaba era llegar a Magnolia, ir a su departamento, tomarse un baño y dormir.

-Pobre muchacha-dijo una anciana sentada en un pequeño puesto, una adivina.

-¿disculpe?-Lucy se detuvo frente a ella

-Veo que has tenido una vida muy difícil, Oh, y lo peor de todo es que si esa persona no te hubiera hecho aquel daño tu futuro sería distinto muy distinto-negó tristemente la anciana

-¿Qué quiere decir?-le pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Oh muchacha, me refiero a TU chico, ese que te dejo preñada-Lucy seguía mirándola de mala manera _"¿Preñada? Es que cree que soy un animal, además ¿cómo supo de mi embarazo?"_-Soy una adivina conozco tu pasado y tu futuro, Lucy Heartfilia, las estrellas, mis cartas y el mundo me lo dicen-la miro sorprendiéndola

-Explíquese- exigió la rubia

-Que TU jamás podrás tener un Felices por siempre, cariño, tu vida está destinada a la desgracia y esa desgracia comenzó, no cuando tu madre murió sino cuando tu amor te traiciona, fue allí donde tu futuro, tu feliz futuro fue trucado-la anciana volvió a negar-Tu futuro está marcado por la muerte, Tu jamás podrás cambiarlo pero-La anciana abrió enormemente sus ojos y luego sonrió

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto algo ansiosa

-Nada, te vuelvo a decir TU no podrás cambiarlo, Entiéndelo la única persona que no podrá cambiarlo eres TU-le dijo recalcando el Tu con una sonrisa que desconcertaba a la muchacha

Lucy solo miraba las cartas de la anciana, no podía entender como esa anciana sonreía al decirle que su destino era la muerte y ella no podrá cambiarlo. Negó y forzó una sonrisa, marcándose del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Lucy suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas, no tenía caso llorar por lo inevitable. Ahora todo era tan claro como el agua, eso era lo que le impedía recordar, recordar que jamás podrá ser feliz, recordar que solo morirá no era algo realmente bonito. Pero aun así quería intentar ser feliz, quería intentar amar, quería amar a Natsu.

-Maldita sea-sollozo abrazando sus piernas-Porque no muero de una vez por todas, que se joda el mundo-

Quería vivir ¡Dios! Ese era su mayor deseo más al saber que Natsu todavía la ama, como le gustaría retroceder el tiempo hace unas horas atrás cuando estaba con Natsu hablando y demostrándose amor en un mágico beso. Levanto débilmente su cara y delineo sus labios con sus dedos, se giró para recostarse mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Apretó sus puños.

-Mañana hay algo que tengo que decirte, Natsu-susurro para quedarse dormida

* * *

Un día nuevo llego a Fairy Tail. En la barra cierto pelirrosa está inquieto, sentía que algo no andaba para nada bien. Gray miro a su amigo/rival detenidamente hasta que una idea paso por su mente y esa era molestarlo para distraerlo de aquello que lo molestaba, se acercó a él y luego de unos cuantos insultos consiguió mágicamente lo que deseaba. No tardo mucho hasta que el gremio entero se viera involucrado, hasta Erza se había metido ya que habían arruinado su pastel de fresas.

Nadie noto que las puertas del gremio se habían abierto dejando a la vista dos siluetas. Max salió volando hacia la entrada del gremio, pero es devuelto de una gran patada hacia adentro lo cual llamo la atención de todos. Erza bajo sus espadas mirando a las dos siluetas, las cuales eran nada más ni nada menos que Lucy y Loki. Wendy miro a Loki el cual al fijarse de la mirada de la chica se la devolvió haciéndole un gesto que preocupo a la dragon slayer del cielo.

-Lucy-se escuchó el nombre de la maga estelar en un murmullo

Lucy tenía su mirada oculta en su flequillo, como si fuera en cámara lenta Lucy levanto su mirada dedicándole una gran y bella sonrisa a todos los del gremio.

-HOLAAAAA MINNA! LUCY HEARTFILIA MAGA ESTELAR DE FAIRY TAIL HA VUELTO!-levanto su mano derecha mostrando su marca sonriente

Todos estaban consternados, no entendían a que se refería la chica con ello. La rubia los miraba detenidamente como ellos a ella. 1… 2… 3… segundos pasaban y nadie reaccionaba hasta que Lisanna que se había golpeado la frente con su palma al no comprender de lo que la rubia se refería hablo.

-Idiotas, Lucy recupero la memoria-

Un "Ahhh" colectivo sonó en todo el gremio hasta que la mirada de ellos cambio a una de miedo y preocupación. Lucy los miro con cariño sabía que ellos estaban preocupados por su estado, tenía que admitir que recordar aquellas cosas fue doloroso pero no tanto como saber que nunca podrás tener un "felices por siempre". Lucy se acercó a ella abrazándola con cariño mientras lloraba.

-Bienvenida Lucy-

-Estoy de vuelta, Erza-le correspondió el abrazo

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto un muy preocupado Gray

Erza se separó de Lucy para mirarla-Es cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Lucy ladeo su cabeza y negó –Aunque no lo crean realmente bien, si soy sincera no estoy segura si realmente me violaron o no-

-Pero Loki y y…-

-Erza nunca lo comprobamos realmente-le dijo el espíritu del león

-Cierto-

Todos se acercaron a saludar a Lucy, aunque recordaba todo aún se sentía algo tímida cosa que saco unos "que tierna" de parte de varios.

* * *

Desde un punto alejado cierto pelirrosa miraba cada movimiento de la maga, suspiro para luego apretar sus puños. Ahora sabía que su presentimiento era verdadero y ¿Cómo fue que lo recordó? No quería saberlo, busco en sus bolcillos y saco una pequeña fotografía en escala de grises, la otra copia de la ecografía de su hijo.

-Así recordé todo-hablo una dulce voz asustándolo

-L-Luce-la miro nervioso, asustado y con muchas más cosas que serían imposibles de descifrar.

-Natsu tenemos que hablar-le dijo seriamente

-¿de qué?-pregunto con temor

-de nosotros-y sin más camino hacia la salida del gremio, se detuvo para mirarlo y luego siguió

Natsu aun en el asiento no atinaba a moverse aún, tenía miedo. No quería que Lucy se alejara del otra vez, no podría resistirlo de nuevo. Levy se acercó a salamander.

-Natsu ve con Lu-chan-le dijo

-Levy, pero tengo miedo-bajo su mirada

-¿Tanto como el de ella?-le pregunto Mirajane que se acercó a ellos

-Para Lucy tampoco es fácil-dijo Loki-pero lo primero que cruzo por su mente ayer era hablar contigo-

-Pero y…-

Un PLAP se escuchó por todo el gremio. Lisanna había abofeteado al pelirrosa, Natsu llevo su mano a su mejilla que comenzaba a tornarse roja. La Strauss tenía los ojos llorosos y su mirada denotaba mucha furia.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! NO ME JODAS AHORA, PENSABA QUE QUERIAS RECUPERARLA PERO ELLA RECUERDA Y TE ACOBARDAS-apretó sus puños-No eres el Natsu que creí que eras, no eres el Natsu que hace mucho ame, me das asco-

-L-Lisanna-

-¡¿Qué?!-gruño todavía molesta-No molesta toda esta mierda, Natsu tienes que saber que Lucy la está pasando mal, y sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero si ella quiere hablar contigo solo ¡VE! Y no vuelvas hasta que hablen-

Dicho esto agarro al pelirrosa y lo lanzo fuera del gremio cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo.

* * *

Lucy miraba el rio, se encontraba en el mismo lugar del día de ayer, el lugar donde solía pescar con Natsu y Happy. Desvió la mirada del rio a sus pies para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el tronco del árbol que utilizaba de apoyo ¿Qué pretendía con llamar a Natsu? No tenía ni una solo idea, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Sabía que había algo que tenía que decirle. Miro el cielo en el cual ni una sola nueve se hacía presente, soltó otro sonoro suspiro.

-luce-escucho la voz de la persona que esperaba

-Has tardado-lo miro-Natsu ¿sabes porque te llame?-

-No-respondió sin mirarla a los ojos

-Yo tampoco-le dijo con sinceridad haciendo que el chico la mirase-No me mires asi, todo es muy confuso… pero lo que dije ayer…-lo miro-era cierto-

* * *

_-Natsu-san yo no sé quién eres-_

_-Lo sé-dijo triste el pelirrosa _

_-Pero… haces mi corazón latir-Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa-Sé que eres importante para mí lo siento en todo mi cuerpo-lo miro desde la misma posición-Sin mencionar que a pesar de mi androfobia no te temo al contrario quiero estar más cerca de ti-sonrió apenada-No sé si antes estuve o no enamorada de ti-se acercó a sus labios-pero ahora solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti, Natsu Dragneel-_

* * *

Natsu sonrió de medio lado feliz al recordar eso. Lucy lo miro atenta, en su interior también sonreía pero no podía hacerlo real ¿Por qué? Bueno esa respuesta era sencilla, porque moriría ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Eso no lo sabía, llevo sus manos a su vientre y comenzó.

-Sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando me dijeron que tendríamos un hijo-Natsu la miro –Supongo que no, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, en un principio no lo sabía. Luego de dos meses de estar viendo al ginecólogo me decidí a decírtelo junto con la primera ecografía-

-Lucy yo…-

-No digas nada, sé que te descuide en ese tiempo. Maldije luego los cambios de humor-rio con voz apagada-solo hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué pensaste que podía estar engañándote?-

Natsu abrió su boca para responder, pero ni una sola palabra salió. Llevo su mano a su boca cubriéndola y luego pasándosela por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, realmente ni el sabia porque. Tenía una hermosa relación con Lucy en la cual pequeñas discusiones se hacían presentes pero siempre se contentaban y la palabra te amo nunca faltaba. Era la relación más hermosa y envidiable que cualquiera desearía tener. Él era afortunado, tenía una novia hermosa, inteligente, amable, que lo comprendía apoyaba, con la cual podía compartir las cosas que más le gustaban y sobretodo que lo amaba por quien era y jamás le pidió cambiar.

-No lo sé-bajo su mirada-No lo sé, Luce-

-Bien, yo tampoco sé que me hiso no odiarte-se acercó a el-levanta tu cara, Dragneel-

Natsu se tensó al oír como la Heartfilia lo llamaba por su apellido, con el dolor de su alma levanto su mirada para solo recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. No le recrimino, no podía, desde hace tiempo que se merecía aquel golpe. Lucy se acercó a él agarrándolo de la bufanda. Lo que aquellos ojos jade vieron en ese momento le partió el corazón, la rubia lloraba, lloraba mucho. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto para abrazarla y ella no se lo impidió.

-Nunca me suceden cosas buenas, siempre estoy llorando-le dijo con un hilo de vos y una mirada apagada

-Luce…-susurro cerca de su oído

-sabes que me mantenía alejada de ti a pesar de mis sentimientos-el chico negó todavía abrazándola-esto-

Lo empujo para así comenzar a quitarse su camisa, el pelirrosa se sonrojo y desvió su mirada. Aun nervioso la miro, Lucy le daba la espalda, pero había algo que le llamo la atención y lo hizo sonreír. EN su espalda cerca del hombro izquierdo, la Heartfilia tenía un especie de tatuaje rojo con forma de dragón. Camino hacia ella acariciándolo sintiendo como la mujer dio un pequeño brinco.

-N-No toques-le pidió para así colocarse la camiseta

-Mi marca-le dijo

-Sí, la marca que muestra que soy la que supuestamente escogiste-se giró a mirarlo-Sé que Lisanna no la tiene, Gajeel me conto que aunque el Dragón se acueste con otras la marca solo aparece en su verdadera compañera-

El oji jade asintió de acuerdo a ello. Miro el hombro de Lucy con cariño, aun recordaba cuando se la hizo, amaba esa marca que le decía que esa mujer era suya y de nadie más, recordaba perfectamente que luego de hacer el amor con Lucy se quedaba horas observando ese símbolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo, y así escucharlo los jadeos de su mujer.

-Cuando la veía, me decía a mí misma. Lucy eres una tonta, solo eres la estúpida que puede darle hijos, no eres a la que ama-llevo su mano a su hombro-solo ríndete, deshazte de estas emociones, deja morir tu amor por el-

-Nunca podrías olvidarme-afirmo el chico

-Lo sé, pero lo intente-lo miro-El día de la violación pensé en ti Natsu, en que estarías en ese momento haciéndole el amor a Lisanna-

Se acuerdo a ella-Lucy olvida eso, no pienses en cosas que te pueden hacer daño-

Lo dicho por la rubio hizo que sintiera asco de sí mismo, nunca, desde que terminaron se volvió a acostar con Lisanna como mucho era un mero roce de labios solo para dejar tranquilo al gremio que podría pensar "este dejo a Lucy por otra y ni la toca". Apretó sus puños, era ahora o nunca.

-Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia-la tomo de los hombros-Estoy dispuesto a todo para sanar todo lo malo que te ha pasado, quiero ser tu cura, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí y me ames-

-Sabes que lo que pides es imposible-retiro las manos del pelirrosa-No soy la misma, además mi cuerpo pudo hacer sido mancillado, no por uno, sino por tres hombres-

-Y si los tuviera enfrente estarían muertos-gruño-pero no me importa, Lucy es Lucy, y si es eso que otro te haya tocado no me importa-se volvió a acercar a ella-hare que tu cuerpo solo me sienta a mí, hare que olvides como esos malditos te tocaron-

-Natsu te estas oyendo?-le pregunto al borde del llanto, estaba feliz, lo amaba y quería decirle que no estaba preocupada de eso sino de ese futuro tan doloroso que se le venía encima.

-Me escucho Lucy-la tomo de la barbilla-Y quiero volver yo a ser el mismo, y para eso tengo que volver a tenerte a mi lado. Nadie me impedirá volverte a tener, Lisanna tenía razón soy un cobarde-sonrió triste-Sé que no merezco el perdón, y no te lo pido ya no me disculpare pero solo deseo que me des una segunda oportunidad para dejarme amarte, permítemelo-

Lucy se rindió y de esta manera dejo caer las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo, le dolía ver al pelirrosa así por ella. Esa no era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa era triste, ella quería ver esa alegre y despreocupada que siempre le mostraba. Natsu que tenía todavía su mano en la barbilla de la chica, se estremeció cuando esta coloco su mano en la suya.

-Natsu no puedo darte una segunda oportunidad-le dijo seria

-Lu…-

-Porque jamás has perdido la primera-sonrió-Ya te lo dije, solo sé que estoy enamorada de Natsu Dragneel-

EL Dragneel acaricio la mejilla de la rubia suavemente antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en su dulce y gentil beso, con leves movimientos, como si fuera el primero, conociéndose y amándose.

* * *

Unos metros más lejos, detrás de los arbustos todo el gremio observaba la escena. Lisanna sonreía con orgullo a la pareja. Gray y erza se abrazaron felices, ahora el Team Natsu estaría devuelta. Wendy abrazaba a Happy. Levy estaba en los brazos de Gajeel llorando por su amiga. Juvia acurrucaba a su bebé mientras una sincera y bella sonrisa aparecía dedicada a la pareja. Todos estaban felices, pero al mismo tiempo uno no del todo. Charle miraba a la pareja cuando la misma visión se hiso presente, algo malo pasaría, pero no lo diría ahora, no era el momento, tenía que averiguar más sobre ello.

* * *

Mientras tanto Natsu y Lucy rompían el beso lentamente, el chico rio entre dientes antes de apoyar su frente en la de la rubia.

-Te amo, Luce-olio el delicioso aroma a vainilla de la chica-Nunca te dejare ir de mi lado-

Lucy se sorprendió y una mueca de tristeza apareció antes de esconder su rostro en el pecho del pelirrosa, no quería dejarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Reprimió una lágrima y negó enterrando más su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Te amo Natsu, Te amo tanto-sollozo

-Lucy no tienes porque llorar-acaricio las finas hebras doradas

-Déjame-y lo abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

En otro Lugar más bien en el puerto de Hargeon, en un pequeño puesto una anciana veía una esfera de cristal cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Veo que la chica de las estrellas ya empezó a mover sus cartas-toco el cristal-Esto será lo más duro y decisivo que ellos vivirán, es una lástima que ella pase lo que pase en esta vida morirá, pero él puede cambiar algo si es que juega bien sus propias cartas-miro el cielo azulado-Si el no hace bien la jugada la triste tragedia se repetirá una y otra vez, solo espero que pueda hacerlo-

Dicho esto la anciana volvió a atender a sus clientes.

* * *

En otro lugar, un hombre de cabellera rubia miraba con cariño una fotografía de una mujer con un pequeño niño. La mujer tenía la misma cabellera rubia que él, la única diferencia era que la mujer tenía los ojos azules y el los tenia violeta. Soltó un suspiro para luego mirar el poster de la revista de hechicero semanal que tenía pegado en la muralla de aquel sombría habitación. Se acercó a paso lento. Tomo un pequeño alfiler y de esta manera coloco la fotografía junto al poster.

La mujer de la fotografía era muy idéntica a la del poster, el sujeto sonrió algo retorcido, acercándose al poster para besar en los ríos labios de papel de la persona que estaba impresa. Un relámpago ilumino el cuarto dejando ver algo del rostro del chico, una gran cicatriz-que no lo hacía ver nada mal- cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Pero lo más importante aquí era que aquella fugaz luz hiso que la imagen del poster se apreciara, la cual era nada más ni nada menos que el hada estelar… Lucy Heartfilia. El volvió a sonreír desquiciadamente.

-Te encontré… madre-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOOOLA perdón la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo. PIDO PERDON si es que no fue tan dramático como les hubiese gustado, pero tenía que terminar esto para seguir con la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que les guste desde ahora se viene un enemigo para Fairy Tail y como dijo la ancianita no pinta nada bueno. No les digo más ya que podría darles spoiler jejej.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Gabe Logan:** SI, tu Fic me inspiro mucho para hacer esas escenas XD por eso de ante mano te lo agradezco mucho ya que escribes de maravilla a mi parecer y espero leer alguno de tus Fic muy pronto, nos vemos un gran beso Gabe-kun!

**Alinekiryuu:** Lo que Lucy vio, aquella Luz, será un misterio por bastante tiempo, no, solo por algunos capítulos más jejeje, y sobre que hacia Sting en tu comentario es porque es muy sexiii y debe aparecer en todo XD jajaja nos vemos, besos.

**GlowMist12:** Aquí la conti espero que te guste, besos.

**Namine drawing:** No hubo esa reacción, pero a pesar de que están bien no tendrán todavía esa relación color rosa ya que Lucy está en otra con aquellas palabras que le dijo la adivina y sobre Lisanna y Freed supongo están bien, no me importan realmente XD jejeje nos vemos besos.

**Galdoria Graints:** si te sientes tan mal ve a un médico, no quiero que te pase algo malo TT-TT sería una pena, espero que con este capítulo no te haya pasado nada malo, besos cuídate.

**Razhelle:** Te entiendo, OYE, soy tan mala. Las cosas aquí están en su punto y por fin termine la primera parte de esta historia ahora se viene la acción XD nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime:** sinceramente a mí también me dieron ganas de golpearlo y en este capítulo más jejejeje espero que te guste el capítulo y te digo cuando tengas tu historia y te decidas a subirla me avisas por MP para leerla al tirito XD nos vemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Le atinaste, Lucy decidió hablar con él en vez de alejarse. Jejeej. Estaré esperando ansiosa ver tu Fic me intriga lo que puedes crear y como le dije a Gonzanime, cuando lo hagas me habías por MP y lo leo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, besos y abrazos nos vemos.

**Anddy-chan:** cómo crees, le queda para rato a este Fic todavía como uno capítulos aun, recién se podría decir que voy en la mitad, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Dragneel Heartfilia Tsuki:** a pesar de lo que puse, todavía seguirán cosas tensas en la relación NaLu pues Lucy aún tiene el recuerdo de su violación y también sobre lo que le dijo la adivina la preocupa, Natsu todavía sufrirá y seguirá sufriendo aunque a veces no lo parezca. Espero que te guste nos vemos besos.

**Martin mayangag:** Muchas Gracias por leer mi Fic, realmente te lo agradezco y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo si es que esperabas algo más… sobre lo del face como te lo dije por MP no lo ocupo mucho así que es más fácil contactarme por MP que por otra cosa, Twitter también sirve XD nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


End file.
